The Doctor Drabbles
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Random Doctor Who ideas I get when I'm bored! Just a collection of oneshots, twoshots, and songfics! Mostly humorous, nothing serious or boring! Please review because it'll make me happy! Also, any love stuff will be 9/Rose 10/Rose 11/River maybe 11/Rose
1. The Patient, The Doctor, And The Nurse

**I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had these really good ideas! This is just gonna be a collection of drabbles about the doctor; you know, one shots, two shots, songfics, etc. So...yeah...if you enjoy randomness, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who, I own not, but I do own...a Wonka Junior script with candy on the front! (mmm, candy...Now I'm hungry...)**

**This first Fic was inspired by when me and my little sis were playing Doctor Who at our grandparents, when she was on a sugar high, and I was bored. Hope you enjoy!**

_T__he Doctor, The Nurse, And The Patient_

Antoinette's POV

Me and my BFF Jessica were wandering around being bored, when we decided to go visit our cousin and uncle, the Dursley's (**A/N, they aren't from Harry Potter, we're just using the names). **So we off we went, skipping up the hill to their singing, 'La lala la!"

"Why are we singing?" I asked.

"I don't know...Why does Aunt Petunia have such a steep hill up to her house?" Panted Jessica.

"I don't know," I panted, coming up along side her. "but we're here." We stood panting at the door for a little bit until Jessica knocked on the door. It opened a crack.

"Hello?" Said a voice from inside.

"Auntie Petunia! It's us! Jessica and Annie! We're here for...Dudley's birthday!" Jessica explained, our breathing finally back to normal.

"Oh yes, come right in!" She opened the door all the way. You see, Aunt and Uncle just adore Jessica and I, because they don't have any daughters.

"Jessica," I whispered, "We didn't bring anything for Dudley!"

"Don't worry about it," She whispered back, "I have a bag of rocks, a sling shot, and a rubber-band gun. We'll give it to him to play 'pelt Harry with rocks and rubber-bands'! It'll be fun!"

"Okay!" I replied. Harry was our other cousin who lives under the stairs. Dudley like torturing him. We pretend to play too, but we have 'really bad aim' and 'accidentally' miss every time. Also, another thing you should know about the Dursley's, is that they're extremely fat. Like, obese! Just saying.

Anyway, we gave Dudley his presents and started the game of 'pelt Harry with rocks and rubber-bands'. It's weird, but the Dursley's seemed gassier than usual...interesting...Sadly, mom called us home after an hour. Said we had chores or something. So we said good-bye and left.

An Hour later, after the chores

We walked outside, into our gigantic backyard, and there was a blue police box parked where the shed was supposed to be. Now, any normal person wouldn't pay attention to it, but I was bored and Jessica was on a sugar high. So we walked in. And...It's bigger on the inside! There was this giant control console in the center, with lots of buttons, levers, and knobs!

"Jessica, you know what we have to do, right?" I asked, making sure we were on the same page.

"yeah...RANDOMLY PUSH STUFF AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" So we did. But it did nothing. **(Actually, it set off an alarm in The Doctors head that there were intruders in the TARDIS. But they don't know that.) **After we finished our push-fest, we went down a random hallway to explore. We found a room full of six King-sized beds pushed together, and jumped on them for a few minutes, then we found room full of bunkbeds and played 'Remember This' (**Long story. Review me if you want to know)** for half an hour, then found the kitchen and pigged out on candy and junk, making Jessica's sugar high worse. Then we started back towards the control room, but there were people in it. So we pressed ourselves against the wall of the hallway.

"Amy, I swear, someone was in here!" Protested a man in a bowtie. OMG, he wears a bowtie! Bowties are soooo cool!

"Doctor, I think you're just being paranoid!" Exclaimed a Redhead girl. "Right Rory?" She asked the other man next to her. He just stood there. I poked my head around the corner.

"Peekaboo!" I squeaked. Then pressed my self against the wall again. I exchanged a look with Jessica, and knew we're both thinking the same thing. While the people in there looked around for the source of the noise, we ran through like lightening shouting 'PEEKABOO!' down into another corridor. Now the people in the control room looked really confused. So July and I ran through screaming 'PEEKABOO!' again until reaching another corridor. We ran down it, wanting to explore some more. We found this room with a giant TV and a box full of a TV show called 'Doctor Who.' My sister was, and still is, totally obsessed with that show. The guy on the front looked exactly like the Doctor guy in the control room. So we sat down and started watching.

What felt like a few hours TARDIS time, but was really only a few minutes, later

We had watched every single episode.

"That. Was. TOTALLY EPIC!" Screamed Jessica.

"I KNOW! I'm sooooo gonna be more obsessed than my sister!" I shrieked.

"OH YEAH! To bbad they're on mid summer break right now." Sighed Jessica

"I know...OH! Look at that door across the hallway!" I shrieked, pointing out the door.

"It has a picture of a gun on it...couldn't be dangerous!" Giggled Jessica. So we walked across the hall and into a room with crates full of weapons. Jessica picked one and began eagerly sifting through it. "Bazooka...bazooka rubber band gun...sonic blaster...River's fez exploding gun...a gun like Rose's in Journey's End...Dad gum...rocket launcher...land mines...grenades...alien guns I don't know the name of...a bag to hold everything in the crates...WOW! This has everything!" Giggled Jessica. She handed me Rose's gun, River's gun, and the bazooka rudder band gun. "Here you go!"

"I have mucho grande escopeta!" I screamed. "Wanna play peekaboo some more?"

"Heck yeah!" So we ran down the hallway and out into the control room screaming 'PEEKABOO!' all the way. But the weapons must've slowed us down, because Rory and The Doctor managed to grab us.

"Darn it! We were too slow!" Cried Jessica. I checked the stopwatch I randomly pulled out of nowhere.

"Yup. .0000005 milliseconds too slow. I think it was the weapons. Speaking of which," I pulled Rose's gun out of my pocket that's bigger on the inside. "I HAVE MUCHO GRANDE ESCOPETA!" I screamed.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" Asked Rory, letting go of me.

"Yo no se!"

"Annie. Enough with the Spanish!" Shouted Jessica.

"Por Que?" I whined.

"Porque."

"Por Que?"

"Porque."

"Por Qu-"

"Porque yo lo digo!"

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but how did you get in here?" Asked The Doctor. I started to say 'Yo no se!" When Jessica cut in.

"You're parked in Annie's backyard! What're we supposed to do? Walk away?" She said.

"That's what everyone else does."

"I'm on a mega sugar high, and Annie's bored. We're not everyone else!" She looked at me. "Plan 423hiccabiccaboo?"

"Hoosha." I replied. Jessica stomped on the Doctor's foot, making him let go, i grabbed Rory and we raced out the door.

"Whoa. Where're we going?" Asked Rory as we dragged him up the hill.

"You look smart, so we're taking you to check our aunt, uncle, and cousin for diabetes!"

"But I'm not a Doctor-"

"What are you then? Should we go back for the Doctor?"

"No, I'm a...nurse..." At that Jessica and I broke out in giggles.

"You're...a...nurse?" I panted as we went up the hill. Yes, I know Jessica and I watched every episode of Doctor Who, so technically we already knew, but it was so much funnier hearing him say it. Jessica and I were laughing so hard that we ran out of breath, and Rory had to piggyback us up the hill. So he was out of breath and we were fine when he reached the top. I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Called Aunt Petunia from inside.

"Auntie! It's me and Jessica. We're worried about your health!"

"What? Come in!" She let us in and we went to the living room. "Why are you here?"

"Well, there's this type of diabetes that's cused by being really really fat, so we brought this...nurse," We giggled again. "to give you a check up! Take it away Rory!"

"Um...what?" Rory asked, obviously confused.

"You take this thing," I gave him one of those blood sugar tester thingies, "then prick their finger," I pricked Dudley's finger, "then - WHOA! DUDLEY HAS GREEN BLOOD!" Then Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon all unzipped their foreheads and turned into 8 feet tall green aliens with really long nails!

"Horror movie scream?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh yeah!" Then we did a scream like the girl in a horror movie when she see's the monster. Then we started running back towards our backyard, and into the big blue box. Once in there, Rory started telling the Doctor everything, Amy stood glaring at us, The Doctor was listening to Rory, and we just stood there. Finally getting tired of Rory's gibberish, I walked up to the Doctor.

"Long story short, our Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin are Raxacoricofallapatorian's!" I explained.

"You know this how?" Doctor asked.

"Well, there were a lot of clues, but I think the fact that they unzipped their foreheads and turned into 8 foot green aliens with black bug eyes and really long nails kinda gave it all away!"

"Okay...But I meant how did you know how to pronounce Raxacoricofallapatorian?"

"My older sister! She-"

"WAIT!" Jessica screamed. "You're the Doctor, right?" She pointed at the Doctor.

"Yes. But-"

"And you're a...Nurse, right?" We started giggling again.

"Yes." Grumbled Rory.

"Does that make you The Patient?" Jessica asked Amy.

"I am not their patient!" Screamed Amy. Jessica and I exchanged a glance. _She must not know she's pregnant yet._ I sent Jessica through telepathy. She rolled her eyes.

"You're right. You can't be the patient. You're totally not patient." Jessica determined.

"How bout we call her The Sassy Redhead With Anger Issues!" I suggested.

"That's good!" Agreed Jessica.

"I'll be the patient!" Said Amy, not liking her new nickname.

"Okay. The Doctor, The Nurse, and The Patient!"

**I hope nobody was offended by this! I have nothing against Amy! Or Rory! Or the Doctor! Also, I'm terribly sorry if something in my spanish is wrong, I used google translate! Um...Please tell me what you think! Also, credit for The 'The Patient' bit goes to my little sis, but I came up with 'Sassy Redhead With Anger Issues'! Bye for now!**


	2. TARDIS Blue

**I'm back! Well, this popped into my head when we were driving all day on the 29th, so I had to use it! It would've been up yesterday, but I was too lazy...I'm aware this isn't the whole song! So without further ado:**

* * *

><p><strong>TARDIS blue<strong>

**A Parody of Sugarland's Stuck Like Glue**

MMMM better...MMMM better...

Absolutely nobody knows me, better

Nothing can make me feel sooo goooood

How did we stay so long together?

When everybody, everybody said we never could

And just when I, I start to think they're right

That I have died...

There you go making my hearts beat again,

Hearts beat again,

Hearts beat again!

There you go making look different.

Won't you do it oh do it twelve times?

There you go making me live life again,

live life again,

live life again.

And I know-oh-oh

you're never letting me go-oh-oh

We're TARDIS blue

wa-oh wa-oh

TARDIS blue

You and me baby we're TARDIS blue

wa-oh wa-oh

TARDIS blue

You and me baby we're TARDIS blue

Some days I don't feel like trying

Some days you know I wanna just give up

When it doesn't matter who's right, fighting all the night

When I've Had enough

You give me that blip

"Come on Doctor don't give up"

You do that thing that makes me glow

And then you go...

There you go making my hearts beat again,

Heart beats again,

Heart beats again!

There you go making me look different.

Won't you do it oh do it twelve times?

There you go making me live life again,

live life again,

live life again.

And I know-oo you're never letting me go-oh-oh

We're TARDIS blue

Wa-oh Wa-oh,

TARDIS blue

You and me baby we're TARDIS blue

Wa-oh Wa-oh,

TARDIS blue

You and me baby we're TARDIS blue

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! This had to be done...Also, it's more for the Tenth Doctor, because he sometimes wore a TARDIS blue suit...Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	3. Dolphins, Monkeys, and fezzes!

**I got a request from a reviewer to do another chapter with our troublesome duo! (No, not Amy and Rory, July! I meant, Jessica and Antoinette!) **

* * *

><p><strong>This is based off of when me and my little sister played Doctor Who at home! We're both reeeeeally bored. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Antoinette's POV<span>

"Next thing you know we're gonna start calling the TARDIS the hospital." Whispered July.

"No. TARDIS rocks. We can't make fun of TARDIS." I whispered back. Then in my normal voice I asked, "Where're we going next?"

"First we have to get rid of the slitheen in your family."  
>"Actually, I think Dudley already did that."<p>

"How?"  
>"Well, he loved torturing Harry. Before the slitheen attack, Dudley fixed a bucket of vinegar above Harry's door. Harry is running, he gets to his door, opens it, bucket falls and vinegar splashes on the slitheen, because, lets face it, Harry can't outrun something to save his life!"<p>

"What's so bad about vinegar?" Asked Rory. Before the Doctor could answer, Jessica interrupted.

"Wow, you people need to watch TV more often! It's right there in Doctor Who Season 1 episode 4! Then again in episode 11! Or google it! Jeez, you guys need to get out less. Spend a day doing nothing. With time passing _in order_. Also, I just lost the game!" She screamed.

"Great. Now I just lost the game. Thanks a lot Jessica." I muttered.

"What?" Asked the Doctor, confused for once in his 909 years of life.

"You have the word." Jessica giggled.

"I thought we decided to drop that because of Alex and his friends!" I said.

"I changed my mind. But now the Doctor has the word."

"What's the word? What's The Game?"

"The Game is a mental game where the objective is to avoid thinking about The Game itself. Thinking about The Game constitutes a loss, which, according to the rules of The Game, must be announced each time it occurs. It is impossible to win most versions of The Game; players can only attempt to avoid losing for as long as they possibly can. The Game has been variously described as pointless and infuriating, or as challenging and fun to of 2010, The Game is played by millions worldwide." I explained really fast.

"You got that from the internet, didn't you?" Asked Jessica.

"Si. Now, The Word...My other cousin made this up, so google won't help...Okay, so, person A has the word. A can pass it on to person B by making them say, 'what.' Then A no longer has the word, and B does. Then it continues with B trying to get rid of it. And so on." I explained.

"Humans are so weird." Muttered the Doctor.

"At least we don't play the cheese touch...Wait, so you admit you're not human?" Asked Jessica.

"Never said I was."

"Drop it, Jessica!" I commanded as Jessica opened her mouth to say something. "On another topic, where're we going now?"

"What makes you think we're keeping you?" Asked Amy. I don't think she likes us very much.

"You landed in my backyard." I replied.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything. So, where to next?"

"Tell me we're not keeping them Doctor!" Begged Amy. She must really hate us.

"You're talking about us like we're pets! If we're pets, can I be a monkey?" Asked Jessica.

"Can I be a dolphin?" I asked.

"Why a monkey and a dolphin?" Asked Rory.

"You have a jungle in here." Stated Jessica, like that cleared it up.

"I wanna be a dolphin because the swimming pool is in the library, so I could read, _and _swim without leaving the room! Duh!" I explained. It's not that hard to figure out!

"Weeeeell," Started The Doctor. "I suppose we could...take you two...on one trip..." The Doctor decided. I rolled my eyes. _That's just what he said to Martha. _I told Jessica.

_I know._ She replied with an eye roll. _We're obviously gonna be here for longer._

_Hopefully, _I told Jessica. _If we don't stop being obnoxious we might not even get our 'one trip' We should also make up with Amy eventually._

_Right..._Jessica trailed off. _Wait. I know what will make the Doctor reeeeealy happy. _"Hey Doctor," started Jessica. "You don't know where I could find a fez do you? I left mine at home." You could practically hear the Doctor smiling.

"You like fezzes too?" He asked.

"Duh!" I cut in. "They're only the coolest hats, on the planet! We only weren't wearing them because it makes our moms mad."

"Parents can be so boring can't they?" Sympathized the Doctor. "The fez room," Amy's jaw dropped at that. "Is down that corridor, 5th door on the...left! Bring me one too, will you?" He called after us as we sped down the designated hallway. We left just as Amy asked,

"You have a fez room?" Jessica and I exchanged glances. We were definitely on the Doctors good side now. Now to make Amy happy...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had fun! I know this isn't as funny as the last one, I just wanted to get something in. Also, I had a request for the story of 'Remember This' So here it is:<strong>

**It started a my grandparents two years ago, when my mom made the mistake of letting my little sister have a caffeinated soda with dinner. My sister was really hyper when we were supposed to be going to sleep. My grandparents have a bunkbed (:D) in the room we were in, and I was on the top. Anyway, she kept standing on the bottom and bouncing her head up to the top, but I wanted to sleep and kept whacking her with my pillow. The next night she was just reeeeealy hyper (I guess that's just her) and started doing it again only she kept saying "Remember This?" every time she bounced. Eventually my little brother and older sister found out (Actually, they heard me complaining to my mom), we started calling it 'Remember This' and we play it whenever we're bored at my grandparents. **

**So that's the story! Another thing, tell me what aliens or monsters from Doctor Who you'd like to see in here! Also, I just lost the game. =D Reviews are loved and will be given proper care!**


	4. Hey There Rose Tyler

**I know I should work on my other stories, but I'm too lazy, and I've had this stuck in my head all day cause it was on the radio so...Yeah...Read on!**

**This one is a bit more serious than the last ones...I can picture the Doctor singing this after Rose was gone. That is, if he has a good voice... :) So here it is:**

_**Hey there Rose Tyler**_

A Parody of _Hey There Delilah_ By _The Plain White Tee's_

Hey there Rose Tyler what's it like in your universe

I'm a few dimensions away

But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true

Hey there Rose Tyler don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen

Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Rose Tyler, I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl, someday I'll bring you back to see the stars

We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Rose Tyler, I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away, I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A few dimensions seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and TARDIS

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Rose Tyler I can promise you

That by the time that we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And we're to blame

Hey there Rose Tyler

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and I'll rescue you

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Rose Tyler here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

**Yeah...This is what happens if I'm unentertained for a while after listening to random radio stations. Also, YouTube This: Amy's Lament-A Song For Melody. It's an original song written by FanFiction author DiaDuitCluaiste! Read her stories too!**


	5. I'm the Doctor

**This is what happens when I have a sister who watches Kim Possible 24/7. And gets the theme song stuck in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and Doctor Who. I'm only gonna be on Doctor Who as the next companion when I'm an adult. :)**

**So this was inspired by my sister's KP obsession, and my boredom. And songficyness. And-Oh, just read! **

**_The Doctor_**

**A Parody of **_Kim Possible theme song_

Oh yeah!

I'm your basic, time traveler

And I'm here to save the world

You can't stop me 'cause

I'm the Doc-tor

There is nothing I can't do

But when danger calls just know that I am on my way

(Know that I am on my way)

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble

If you just call my name

The Doctor

Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me

When you wanna page me it's okay

Whenever you need me humans

Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me

Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me

Doesn't matter where,

Doesn't matter when

(Doesn't matter when)

I will be there for you

Till the very end

(Till the very end)

Danger or trouble

I'm there on the double

You know that you always can call

The Do-oc-tor

Call me beep me if you wanna reach me

**It had to be done. :) Tell me what you think!**


	6. Exterminate, Exterminate

**This is what happens when Disney, Nick, and Cartoon Network are the only kid channels you get for 3 weeks, and they show lemonade mouth every night for one of those weeks. Then they continue showing comercials for it. And you've been Doctor Who deprived. n the middle of your obsession.**

**This was inspired by my little sister after she saw one of the lemonade mouth commercials that showed the part when they go 'Determinate, Determinate'. And she saw it five gazillion times. And I wouldn't stop talking about DW.**

**_Exterminate_**

**_A Parody of_**

_Determinate_**_ By: _**_Lemonade Mouth_

I thought that I'd never feel fear

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head this fear

I'm not sorry

I know I gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being a Dalek is about

I, I want to cry

I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the universe into a dead place

Exterminate, Exterminate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Exterminate, Exterminate

You and me together, we can make it deader

Gotta turn the universe into a dead place

Exterminate, Exterminate

Hate to feel this way

And waste a day

I gotta get myself on ship

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the universe into a dead place

Exterminate, Exterminate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Exterminate, Exterminate

You and me together, we can make it deader

Gotta turn the universe into a dead place

Exterminate, Exterminate

**I'm aware this isn't the whole song. Also, I did not mean to make fun of Lemonade Mouth by posting this. I just find that hearing 'Determinate, Determinate' everytime you turn on the TV for three weeks gets really annoying. And my little sis threatened to delete my recordings of Doctor Who unless I posted this. And it didn't help that I called her a cyberman after she said that...She's getting ssick of my DW obsession... :) This story getting very songficy isn't it? I'll try to put an actual story chapter next time. Again, I did not mean to insult anyone or anything by doing this. Except maybe Daleks. (Please don't Exterminate me!) :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W.**

**Y**

**O**

**U.**

**K**

**N**

**O**

**W.**

**Y**

**O**

**U.**

**W**

**A**

**N**

**T.**

**T**

** O.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. IM's, Rose, and DW geeks

**Again, I'm back! Like my new Pen name? Goes great with my profile pic, right? All I have to say about this is...It had to be done... :)**

** I came up with this idea picto-chatting with myself on my DSLite...When I was bored from driving all day on June 28th! I have a strange mind...**

**11 = 11th Doctor**

**BlaiddDrwgGirl = Delaney Rose Tyler**

Delaney Rose Tyler, 13, was randomly looking at stuff on an IM website, when a chat room created by one 11 popped up. So of course, being the Doctor Who geek she is, Rose had to go explore...

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Doctor? Is that you? Doctor?

**Doctor-TARDIS11**: Rose!

_Hmm, this guy is the real deal. Maybe...is this the real Doctor? _Rose mused. To finish her Rose act and get the Doctor out in the open, she typed:

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Doctor! This is The Doctor? The Timelord?

**Doctor-TARDIS11**: Yes!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl:** I can't believe it's you!

It was true, she couldn't believe she actually typing with the Doctor! Wait until she told her FF buddies.

**Doctor-TARDIS11**: I can't believe it's you!

**BlaiddDwrgGirl:** Yeah...um...about that...

She decided she should tell him the truth: She's not _his_ Rose Tyler

**Doctor-TARDIS11**: What about it? 0.o

BlaiddDrwgGirl: Im not really Rose...well, not the Rose you're thinking of...since when do you use emoticons?...wait, you actually thought I was Rose? OMGLOL! I can't believe you fell for that!

_Okay, maybe that was a little uncalled for...But still, I can't believe he fell for that! _She giggled. Then his next message came.

**Doctor-TARDIS11:** :( :( :( :( WHO ARE YOU!

BlaiddDrwgGirl: I'm Rose's Niece...Who happens to have the same first and last name...and is a total Doctor Who geek...

It was also true. She had an aunt named Rose. Who went missing a few years ago..._It's probably just coincidence. _The only lie was that her middle mane was Rose, but he didn't need to know her real name, even if he was the Doctor.

**Doctor-TARDIS11** What's your middle name? What's Doctor Who? Wait, Rose has a niece?

**BlaiddDrwgGirl:** Delaney. The most awesome TV show in all universes. She never mentioned me? Tears! *Starts Crying*

**Doctor-TARDIS11**: No, she didn't mention you...

_What? How could she not mention me! She's my favorite (and only) aunt! _Sobbed Rose. _We were BFFs!_

**BlaiddDrwgGirl:** :( :( :( How could she? We were BFF's (When she visited) until you stuck her in the parallel universe with the stupid metacrisis! You should've gone to the paralell universe at the end of Journey's End, and left Handy with Donna so you could be with your BFF/True Love! And so, you wouldn't've met Amy! For some reason I don't like her. Maybe because...SHE ISSED YOU! Only Rose is allowed to kiss you, unless it'll help solve the problem, like when you kissed Martha in Smith and Jones!

**Doctor-TARDIS**: You talk a lot...and know a lot...What do you mean when she visited? How do you know so much?

_He needs to pay more attention, I've already told him about DW. Unless...he doesn't know about his own TV show! _She mused.

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Yes, yes I do. I LIVE IN AMERICA! And, as I said before, I WATCH DOCTOR WHO!

**Doctor-TARDIS11** What's Doctor Who?

_**SPOILERS FOR AGMGTW! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR!**_

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: *Facepalm* Doctor Who is a TV show about a Timelord called the Doctor, who travels through time and space with his TARDIS, which looks like a blue police box from 1963 cause the Chameleon Circuit broke, and his companion(s), defeating aliens and stuff. 10 and ROse are the best, but right now he's in his 11th regeneration with Amelia 'Amy' Jessica Pond, Rory 'The ROman' Williams, and sometimes Melody Pond, or, as she's more commonly known as, River Song. We last saw the Doctor taking off from Demons Run, without Amy, ROry, or River. I hope he gets a new companion...Maybe Rose comes back...

**End of Spoliers**

**Doctor-TARDIS11**: Um...You seem to be the quite expert on all things related to me...

_You have no idea. _She sighed.

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: ARE YOU KIDDING! My family is ready to disown me, and my friends are about to strangle me from all my rambling about you/DW/anything DW related! Especially Weeping Angels! Everytime we pass and Angel statue, I stae at it until we're out of sight! Then there's the Vashta Nerada, so they have to make sure that I don't go bonkers on Halloween!

_Finally, I got that out of my system. _Because it was true. She did all those things. She also carried around a pen for the Silence, but she didn't mention that. She might've said too much with the whole Melody Pond thing.

**Doctor-TARDIS11**: I know how you feel! Amy thinks I'm crazy(er) for not walking in shadows, but she understands about the Angels...Oh, look at the time! I have to go, bye!

**Doctor-TARDIS11 **Has left the chatroom

Delaney sighed and clicked the page shut. Her first chance to meet the Doctor and she blew it. Maybe they would type again, but she doubted it. _Back to my boring life. _She glanced out the window and saw that three new families were moving in on her street. And they all had girls her age. Sporting DW t-shirts. _Maybe summer won't be so boring after all._

**Hope you like it! Also, thanks to Disneysara7771 for submitting the longest review I've ever had! Now you all must review too! :) Adios!**

**~Wolfy/Queen Alfredo sauce :)**


	8. Don't even Blink

**Could it be? An update? Less than a week apart? Yes, I know I promised to get out of my songfic stage, but this was too good to ignore! At least I'm not finding some way to relate Willy Wonka to DW! Or at least, not publishing it... ;)**

**My brilliant Doctor Whodicted mind came up with this today when the episode of Phineas and Ferb 'Don't even Blink' came on. Think Weeping Angels...**

We're watchin' and we're waitin',  
>On the edge of our seats, anticipatin'.<br>It's looking awful permanent,  
>But we know it could go away.<p>

We're keeping our eyes peeled, keeping 'em glued to the spot.  
>'Cause one moment it's there but then the next maybe not.<br>Don't know if it's magic or some deep cosmic plot,  
>So we're watchin' and we're waitin'.<p>

We're starin' and we're glarin' 'til our corneas burn.  
>We hope it will stay for the rest of the day 'til the Doctor returns.<br>So don't even think about blinking or it just might go away.

So we're watchin' and waitin'.  
>So we're watchin' and waitin'.<br>Yeah we're watchin' and waitin'.  
>We're watchin'.<p>

**Hehehe, Totally relates to Weeping Angels, right? Well, Adios for now dudes, dudettes, and others.**

**~Wolfy/Queen Alfredo Sauce :)**


	9. Brilliant Fanperson meets her hero's

**Yes, I know, I really should work on my other stories that I haven't updated in a while, but I got a review asking to let up on the DW in those stories, and, well, my obsession is pretty much at it's highest point right now, because the rest of this season if starting on August 27th! I'm really excited for it because the commercials look really cool, thus boosting my obsession! So, as soon as I can get my Who obsessiveness under control, I will get back to work on those stories. For now, enjoy this little drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenzie, the name Josefina Lupo, the name Claudia Donovan, Doctor Who, Eureka, NCIS, Warehouse 13, Willy Wonka Jr., or Chameleon Circuit.**

**Copyright: I own Annie. Just that part of her name, and her character. I also own the plot. If it even has one...Oh, I also take half the cradit for the 'Queen Alfredo Sauce' thingie. The other half goees to my friend from camp. We made up the food court when we were bored...long story...**

**This little fic was inspired by when me and my brother were IMing, and he was pretending to be the Doctor, Rose, and Jack, while I was a 'Brilliant Fanperson' and my older sister (Kenzie) decided to butt in on our game. She knows nothing about DW...Oh, and me and my little bro were on sugar highs! Now, Read on!**

* * *

><p>Annie Claudia Donovan was a normal Who obsessed girl, with a normal life, typing a fanfiction on her normal MacOSX computer, while she was home alone with her friend Kenzie Josefina Lupo, who's not Who obsessed, sadly. Suddenly, she heard the doors bust open and a creepy man dressed in black, with a black backpack screaming 'Die Die Die!' walked in. Annie and Kenzie, being the children they were, hid behind the table. A few minutes later a knife came out of the bag, (I don't know how) and and stabbed the creepy stalker dude.<p>

"YAY! Creepy stalker dude died!" Celebrated Annie, crawling out of their hiding place. Kenzie stayed hidden. Then the most fantastic thing happened. The 10th Doctor came out of the bag, with a recorder!

"Hello random brilliant person!" He greeted Annie.

"OH MY RASSILON IT'S THE DOCTOR! AND HE CALLED ME BRILLIANT!" Shrieked Annie, much to the Doctors ears annoyance. "Wait, you're the tenth Doctor! You're my favorite! You have really great hair." Annie told him, calming down a smidgen. Then, Rose Tyler came out of the bag.

"Doctor? Where are we?" She asked.

"Oh. My. Rassilon. IT'S ROSE TYLER!" Shrieked Annie, going back into fangirl mode. "This is officially the best day of my life!" She started jumping of and down with a grin to challenge the Doctor's. "I can't belive I'm meeting the two best people of all universes!"

"Wow, brilliant fangirl." Rose and the Doctor replied simultaneously.

"Yup, that's me!" Replied Annie cheerily. "Now, just as a question, do you know where you are?" She giggled. But the doctor wasn't listening, and began playing his recorder.

"I like recorders. Recorders are cool." Annie said seriously. "Yes, I stole that line." She smiled. Then, the TARDIS materialized **(Random note: The computer is telling me that, "Materialized' is a complex word choice, try 'Happened' Turned up' or Developed' but the TARDIS doesn't do those things. It Materializes. End of story. Now I'm leaving)** in the room, busting a hole in the ceiling where the TARDIS light is.

"I knew we should've got higher ceilings. Oh. My. Rassilon. IT'S THE TARDIS! She's better than I imagined. _Now_ this is the best day ever! Still, do you know where you are?" Exclaimed Annie. Hannah was still hiding.

"No, but I know how to play the recorder!" Replied the Doctor. He started playing the Doctor Who theme song on his recorder.

"Well, you're in America, 2011. North Dakota to be exact!" She giggled. "Rose should be 25! Wait, you know your own theme song?" She was suddenly confused.

"I've only seen 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th regenerations of the show. I'm not stupid!" Exclaimed the Doctor.

"Okay! I didn't know you knew you had a show! I thought I knew everything about Doctor Who. Also, why are you here? I don't mind or anything, I'm just curious."

"Well, when I was in the bag, I scanned you with the Sonic Screwdriver, and it said you were brilliant! Sonic Screwdrivers don't lie." He explained.

"Aw, thanks! That means a lot coming from the most fantastic, brillinant, cool alien ever!" Annie replied. Then, the Doctor randomly started singing Exterminate, Regenerate by Chameleon Circuit. Then Kenzie came out.

"You sink, make up your own song!" The Brunette complained. By the way, Kenzie is brunette, Annie is Blonde.

"Ignore her." Annie told The Doctor.

"WHYYYYY?" Cried Kenzie.

"Because you don't like DW anyway!" Annie told Kenzie. Then She turned to the others. "By the way, this is Kenzie, my BFF!"

"I still think he should come up with his own songs." Muttered Kenzie, sticking her tongue out at the Doctor.

"He's the Doctor, He's saved the earth enough times stealing songs is okay! He deserves something much more from us humans!" Exclaimed Annie.

"So what? He saved the world. Doesn't mean he can plagiarize." Muttered Kenzie.

"Does too!" Retorted Annie.

"Does not." Spat Kenzie.

"Does too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"IN THE NAME OF RASSILON STOP FIGHTING!" Screamed the Doctor. Annie and Kenzie both looked stunned.

"Okay, sheesh...Why did you sing that song anyway, I'm not a Dalek!" Asked Annie.

"I like it!" Explained the Doctor. Suddenly, there was an explosion from inside the bag.

"What exploded?" Asked Annie.

"TELL ME WHAT EXPLOEDED!" Screamed Kenzie. Then, the amazingly hot Jack Harkness stepped out of the bag.

"Ooooh, who's the pretty girl?" He asked, flashing Annie and Kenzie a smile.

"Jack, I'm thirteen." Annie said. "But who cares? I'm Annie! Hiiiii Jack!" She exclaimed.

"Which pretty girl? Blonde or Brunette?" Asked Kenzie. The The Doctor randomly began singing the Doctor is dying, another Chameleon Circuit song. After the song Jack replied,

"Blonde."

"JACK THINKS I'M PRETTY! YAY!" Shrieked Annie, her inner fangirl coming out. Kenzie was sulking in the corner. Jack opened his mouth to say something, presumably to say hello to Annie, but the Doctor intervened.

"Don't!" he commanded.

"It's just saying hello!" Complained Jack.

"For you that's flirting!" Annie and the Doctor said simultaneously. Annie giggled.

"I stole your line!"

"I got two things to say," Began Kenzie. "One, What's flirting to who? Two: Little Miss Puttleworth says Eh Oh!"

"Saying hello is flirting to Jack," Explained Annie. "Tell Little Miss Puttleworth hi for me!"

"She says she's pleased to make your acquaintance. WHO IS JACK FLIRTING WITH? I'M SO CONFUSED!" Shrieked Kenzie

"The blonde!" Jack said, as Annie giggled,

"Heesa es flirting with meesa!" Kenzie didn't hear Annie, so replied,

"WHICH BLONDE? ANNIE OR ROSE?"

"ME!" Annie screamed. "The Doctor and Rose belong together! Does no one understand that?" Screamed Annie. The Doctor Rose and Jack went into the TARDIS to get something, and Kenzie followed, because she wanted to see if it was really bigger on the inside. While they were gone, a Dalek army popped up out of nowhere.

"Exterminate!" Shouted the Daleks.

"OH my GOSH! IT'S THE DALEKS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Shrieked Annie, momentarily forgetting about The Doctor.

"Identify yourself!" Commanded the head Dalek.

"Queen Alfredo Sauce of Group Five!" Claimed Annie, giggling a little bit.

"You wish to be Queen of Daleks? You must be exterminated!" Decided the Dalek.

"What? You want to exterminate Queen Alfredo Sauce? How dare you? You shall be punished by my loyal subjects! Princesses, attack!" Commanded Annie, as an army of girls with Mucho Grande Escopetas and laser eyes appeared and began attacking the Daleks.

"Exterminate. Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" Screamed The Daleks, as Queen Alfredo Sauce's Army began to kill them.

"YES! MY ARMY KICKS BUTT!" Laughed Annie. Soon, all the Daleks were dead. Annie grinned. "Oh yeah! My army rocks! The food court rules!" She began doing a victory dance like Claudia's 'Me dance' on Warehouse 13.

"THERE WAS A DARLIK! THAT'S SO COOL!" Screamed Kenzie, coming out of the TARDIS. "Unless you think about how they're out to destroy the world..."

"IT'S DALEK! NOT DARLIK! I'm sorry dead Daleks, my friend has no respect for awesome villains.

"Woah! What happened? Are those Daleks?" Asked the Doctor, stepping out of the TARDIS and staring at the remains of the robots.

"My army handled it!" Exclaimed Annie. "I love my peeps. Yes, my army is sugar coated marshmallows." Annie said. Suddenly examining the army closer, The Doctor and Kenzie realized the army was just marshmallows coated insugar with chocolate laser eyes and Mucho Grande Escopetas, using perception filters to look human. And the perception filters broke. "Oh, that reminds me...ARMY RETREAT!" Jack and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS looking extremely confused as the marshmallows walked away.

"Why was there an army of marshmallows?" Asked Jack.

"There were some Daleks. Queen Alfredo Sauce of Group five, from the year 500,000,000,000 in the 7th great and bountiful human empire, leader of all humans, called in her army of peeps with laser eyes and Mucho Grande Escopetas. Nothing really important." Annie replied nonchalantly.

"Okay..." Jack, the Doctor, Kenzie, and Rose still looked confused.

"You know what? I'm surprised Jack hasn't said hello yet. He never listens to the Doctor! Ever!" Exclaimed Annie randomly. "OH! Kenzie! Heeeey! Guess what?" Annie stage whispered to Kenzie.

"What?" Kenzie stage whispered back, tiptoeing over to Annie. Annie whispered something in Kenzie's ear and they started ROTFLOLing.

"What? What is it? What's so funny?" Asked the Doctor.

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" Screamed Annie. "Speaking of which..." A cute perky song started playing as Kenzie facepalmed. "In that room there are the chocolate cows from which we get chocolate milk! And in that room there are the hot icecreams for a cold day smooth as silk! And in every-WAIT!" Annie cut the song off. "Doctor?"

"Yes?" asked the Doctor, kinda freaked out by all the crazy randomness.

"Has anyone ever called you Willy Wonka? 'Cause you remind me of him, except older, more alien, and more spacey-wacey timey-whimey!" Exclaimed Annie cheerfully.

"No...But, I've met Willy, brilliant man, bit eccentric, but still brilliant..." He exchanged a look with Jack and Rose. "We'll be right back." The Doctor dragged Rose and Jack back into the TARDIS.

"Well, I gotta go, NCIS is on, then Eureka, then Warehouse 13. Want me to record Eureka for you?" Asked Kenzie. Annie looked like she was about to explode.

"Oh my Rassilon! How many time have I told you? I. Don't. Like. Eureka! It doesn't matter how many Doctor Who references they make! I like Warehouse 13!"

"I thought you like NCIS too."  
>"They started getting kinda cliché. Then they killed Franks. And I liked him."<p>

"Well, they killed-mphffpmhmpdff!" Kenzie was cut off by Annie's hand.

"We can't let them know that! This is only 10 and Rose! They still have two more seasons before that happens!" Whispered Annie urgently.

"Whatevs. I'm never saying that again...Anyway, I'm leaving. I'll record Warehouse 13 for you! Adios poor non Eureka fan friend!"

"Au revoir poor non Who obsessed friend!" Annie called as Kenzie left. A few seconds later, the TARDIS travelers came out.

"So Annie, we've been talking-" Started the Doctor.

"No duh!" Interrupted Kenzie, poking her head back in. Annie glared at her. "Okay, I'm leaving, geez..." Kenzie left again.

"As I was saying, we've been talking, and decided you can come traveling with us. Do you want too?" Inquired the Doctor. A huge smile slowly spread across Annie's face.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! Oh, and YES!" She shrieked jumping up and down like a little fangirl. Then she ran and gave the Doctor a big hug. Behind them, Rose held out her hand and Jack reluctantly handed her 20 bucks.

"Jack, why did you give Rose 20 dollars?" Asked Annie, letting go of the Doctor.

"We had a bet on whether you would be a fangirl we told you. Jack thought you wouldn't, he wasn't here for most of your fangirlness. But I was right." Rose said smugly.

"You know me so well." Sighed Annie. Then she pushed past them into the TARDIS.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" She shrieked. TARDIS gave an annoyed hum. "Right, sorry, I'll try to be quieter." Annie mumbled. Then she ran up to the control panel, being careful not to push anything. Jack, Rose, and the Doctor followed.

"So, where would you like to go?" Asked the Doctor.

"Hmm... I got it! New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York!" The Doctor flicked a switch (**And said some complex words! Hehehe, CC reference! Jk, it's supposed to be Donna flicked a switch, but-I'm gonna shut up now.)**

"When?" he asked. Annie thought for a moment, then a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Somewhere I can meet the face of Boe! I may or may not be referring to you Jack." The others all looked confused. "Right, haven't got there yet. Uuuuuuh...Forget that. But I still wanna meet the Face of Boe!" She decided. The Doctor began messing with seemingly random controls. Soon they were flying through the Vortex, laughing over random stories of the Doctor and Rose's.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, technically Jack never travelled with Rose and 10, but me and my brother were crazy and not paying attention to those things. B) Well, Adiós for now fellow who obsessed fan fictioners!<strong>

**~BD My smilie wears sunglasses,**

**Wolfy/Queen Alfredo Sauce**


	10. Idiotic Character Arguments through IM

**So...I'm back, still on a DW high. Nothing New. Not much to say. Still know waaaaay to many songs.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BBC, there'd be more Jack. And ROse would come back. And Jack. And 10 would come back too. And Jack. And I would be on the show as his the Doctors companion. And Amy wouldn't be there. Oh, did I mention Jack? ;)**

**Copyright: I own...Anything said by BlaiddDrwgGirl**

**Inspiration: Me and my older sis Chatting through gmail, somehow going from me not making a movie to a war over characters. Our addresses have been disguised so creepy internet stalkers can't track us down ;) *Sigh* I watch to much TV... **

* * *

><p><em>I was just being the innocent little girl I am, doing nothing, when my older sis invited me to chat. I agreed, forgetting that we had just had a fight about me not wanting to do anything non DW related. The conversation started normally enough, just two fighting sisters, then blew into, well, you'll see. BTW, my sis doesn't watch DW. Like, at all...Oh, just read!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BlaiddDrwgGirl<strong>: Kung-pow chicken!

Mongolian chicken!

Sweet and Sour Chicken!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: ANNIE!

MAKE!

A!

MOVIE!

THAT'S!

NOT!

DOCTOR!

WHO!

RELATED!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: No!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: WITH!

ME

!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: NO!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: !

WHY!

NOT?

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Me like DW right now! :D

_At this point Alex, who was reading over my shoulder, ran in and told Kenzie DW means Doctor Who._

**I'mNotKenizzle**: I KNOW WHAT DW MEANS!

I'M NOT THAT STUPID! x-( x-( x-(

HaHa! My smiley face punched you!

x-(

_The smilies were animated, and angry faces punched you every few seconds._

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Alex told you that on his own, I didn't tell him to!

Owch, that really hurt!

:'(

:'(

:'(

:'(

you made me sad :'(

**I'mNotKenizzle**: TAKE THAT!x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(x-( x-( x-(

well you make me sad!

And mad!

but not glad! cuz you rnt a trash bag!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: What other show would you make a movie 'bout?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: IDK!

that's y i came and asks u!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: What other shows would you be willing to do?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: IDK! that's y i askd u! I thot u wood present an idea that's not Dr. Who related!'

so now I'm mad at u!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: seriously?

I'm obsessed with DW right now, and you wanted and idea from me that's not DW related?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: yes! i did! I thot my sister wood like 2 play with me b4 skool starts 2 take up all our spare time!

it's either make a movie or play skool!

may b day care!

but don't get ure hopes up!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: I have compromise!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: WHAT?

and quit token like a baby!

**me**: We make a 'DW crossover with a show you like (maybe Warehouse 13)' movie!

And I don't talk like a baby!

B)

BD

**I'mNotKenizzle**: NO!

I don't want any Dr. Who! Especially b/c my favorite character is awkwardly happy!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: We could pretend he isn't! That's what me and Alex do! I agree, though, Jack is awesome. :D

**I'mNotKenizzle**: so he's beter than rose! admit it! u kno its true! evn if the doctor duznt think so! the dr.s not a very good role model! and u kno that 2!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Rose is the best FEMALE character! 10 and Jack are tied for best MALE character! 'Cause 10 is awesome too. :D

I could give yo my favorite character list! ;)

you, not yo.

**I'mNotKenizzle**: wich 1 is 10?

AND NO!

ABSOLOOTLY NO DR. IS TIED! AND JACK IS THE ABSOLOOT BEST CHARACTER! NO TIES WITH A FEMALE CHARACTER!

and u kno it!

u type really slow!

and uve actually taken a typing course!

iv'e typed like 5 times way uve typed and thats with my abbreviations.

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: David Tennant is 10. He has really great hair ;) Yes, 10 and Jack are tied for male, and Rose is best female! But she's not here, so you wouldn't have to worry 'bout her!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: so me and my abbreviations type 5 times faster than u w/o ure abbreviations!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: And I type slow because I use correct spelling and grammar for the most part!

you hurt my feelings :'(

**I'mNotKenizzle**: NO! THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY NO TIES FOR BEST CHARACTER WITH JACK! HE IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST!

wat i'm saying is i type five times more than you. 5 times as many characters as you do. with or with out abbreviations.

TYPE FASTER!

I'm BORED!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: 10 and Jack are tied! I have people who agree! Rose is best female! She's on a whole seperate list!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: NO SHE'S NOT! THERE ARE NO TIES WITH JACK! THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES THAT DOCTOR A SECOND PLACE ARE HIS GLASSES! HIS HAIR HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: His. Hair. Rocks! And his glasses are cool! And he wears bright red converse hightops! What's not to love about 10?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: AND THE BAD WOLF HAS NO BUISNESS BEING ANYONES FAVORITE! NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO BLOW DOWN PIGGIES HOUSES LIKE THAT!

HES SECOND! only because of his glasses and his shoes!

his hair has nothing to do with it!

TYPE FASTER!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: **Facepalms** It's not that bad wolf, it has nothing to do with the 3 little pigs. So, ROSE IS THE BEST! THE ONLY FEMALE WHO COULD POSSIBLY TIE WITH HER WOULD BE DONNA OR SARAH JANE! BUT THERE'S NO CHANCE OF DONNA COMING BACK WITHOUT DYING, AND THE ACTRESS WHO PLAYED SARAH JANE DIED FROM CANCER! :'(

RIP Elisabeth Sladen :'(

**I'mNotKenizzle**: I DONT CARE! ROSE IS NOT AT THE TOP OF THE BEST CHARACTER LIST!

and no female could come close to being tied with jack! unless it's amy! and that's only because she takes her boyfriend/ husband with her!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: AMY STINKS! SHE TOOK OFF HER ENGAGEMENT RING AND KISSED THE DOCTOR ON HER WEDDING NIGHT! SHE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THE AWESOMENESS OF RORY! AND ROSE BROUGHT HER BOYFRIEND WITH THEM TOO, BUT HE LEFT CAUSE HE WANTED TOO!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: I DONT CARE! AMY IS BEAST! AND ROSE KISSED DOCTOR TOO!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: ROSE IS THE BEST FEMALE, NO CONTEST! THE ONLY FEMALE LOWER THAN AMY IS MARTHA, CAUSE SHE WAS JUST ANNOYING!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: IN!

YOUR!

FACE!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: I MEAN, COME ON! SHE KNEW THE DOCTOR WAS STILL GETTING OVER ROSE, BUT SHE EXPECTS THE DOCTOR TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER! IT'S LIKE 10'S OLD PUPPY DIED AND SHE'S SHOVING A NEW ONE IN HIS FACE!

WHAT'S IN MY FACE?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: the fact that rose kissed the doctor! thus making your accusation of Amy being bad because she kissed the doctor redundant!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: NO, THE DOCTOR KISSED ROSE!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: HA!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: AND IT WASN'T ROSE'S WEDDDING NIGHT!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: PROVE IT!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: SHE WASN'T ENGAGED!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: SO? SHE WAS ON A HIGH!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: What do you mean by that?

**I'mnotKenizzle**: she was drunk off something!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Amy or Rose?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: AMY! and Rose, because who wood kiss the doctor if they weren't big? honestly! nothing he did could ever happen!

and why do you watch it if Amy is so bad?

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: AMY WAS NOT HIGH! I CAN PROVE IT! ROSE WAS NOT HIGH, SHE ALMOST DIED!

I watch it for River, Rory, and The Doctor.

**I'mNotKenizzle**: well than they were both payed big bucks!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Even though River KILLED THE FEZ!

I'm talking characters, not actors!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: WHO CARES ABOUT THE FEZ! if you care so much, you should become a shriner. they ride around in little cars and fezzes in the parades.

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Or else JAck wouldn't be so awesome, cause he's paid to do what he does on Torchwood and DW.

Fezzes. Are. COOL!

You know who I think you would like better than Amy?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: no. i think the characters of amy and rose were paid big bucks to kiss the doctor! they just collected off screen!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: No they weren't! Doctor wsa keeping his promise to Jackie to keep Rose safe, and Amy was being a cheater!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: NO SHE WASN"T! SHE WAS PAID OFF SCREEN!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Not to mention the Doctor was in love with Rose also. They were so adorable! **Sigh**

**I'mNotKenizzle**: and how does kissing someone keep them safe?

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: It took the time vortex out of ROse and into the Doctor, who put it back into the TARDIS!

**I'mNotKenizzle**: OH! HE DIDNT KISS HER CUZ HE LIKED HER! HE KISSED HER CUZ SHE REMINDED HIM OF JACKIE! WHAT!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: EW! THE DOCTOR DIDN'T LIKE JACKIE! I NEED TO BLEACH MY BRAIN OF THAT IDEA!

What would give you that idea?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: NO YOU DONT! IT S TRUE! WHY ELSE WOOD HE HAV KISD ROSE?

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Also, the Doctor almost told ROse he loved her, then the connection to the parallel world broke :( It was so sad :'(

He kissed ROse because he loved her, and wanted her safe. And because he didn't want anymore deaths.

Jack kissed Rose also, just saying.

**I'mNotKenizzle**: HA! SO JACK IS AWSOMER THAN ROSE AND THE DOCTOR COMBINED! Who was right? me me me me me me!

ME DANCE!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: No, it just proves that Rose was awesome enough for Jack to kiss.

**I'mNotKenizzle**: SO YOU ADMIT JAC

K IS AWESOME ER THAN ROSE'

!

because you just said that rose had to achieve a good enough status for Jack to kiss her! and Mickey left b/c he felt neglected b/c rose was secretly cheating on him!

ME DANCE!

B-) :D

me me me me me me! me me me me me me!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Rose is awesomer than Jack! And Mickey didn't feel neglected, he just wasn't up for the danger and excitement of traveling with the Doctor! And Jack had to acheive a certain level of awesomeness to kiss Rose, not the other way around. 'Cause Rose loved the Doctor more than Jack! Thus, Rose is awesomer! Jack is right behind Rose on the best characer list, along with 10. Jack and 10 are tied behind Rose! Deal with it!

You agree 10 is the best Doctor though, right?

Or are you gonna say no for the sake of argument?

**I'mNotKenizzle**: NO! ITS NOT FOR THE SAKE OF ARGUMENT! ITS BECAUSE THE LIST GOES LIKE THIS:

JACK

AMY

10

EVERY ONE BUT ROSE

ROSE!

ME DANCE!

Me. me. me. me. me. me! me. me. me. me. me. me!

B-)

HANHAN!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: NO! THE LIST GOES LIKE THIS!

ROSE

10 and JACK

DONNA

SARAH JANE and K9

JENNY

CRAIG and SOPHIE (So romantic...)

RORY

RIVER

EVERYONE ELSE

AMY

MARTHA (Do I need to say again why she's so annoying?)

DEAL WITH IT! :P

**I'mNotKenizzle**: They should make you a vegas show girl (just not an immodest one) when you get on the show and your name should be Kenizzle!

then the doctor dubs you sarah jr.

because sara means princess in hebrew :)

are you getting a headache?

yes you do need 2 say again!

who are these people?

JENNY

CRAIG and SOPHIE

good day!

I SAID GOOD DAY WOMAN! AH!

**BlaiddDrwgGirl**: Martha is annoying because The Doctor was still sad over Rose, and needed a friend, and Martha was all 'Doctor, why don't you notice me in a more than friends way?' It's like the Doctor's old puppy that he loved died, and Martha was shoving a new one in his face

Jenny is the Doctor's daughter grown from a tissue sample from his hand.

Craig and Sophie are from the Lodger

And I would not be a vegas showgirl. I'd be a broadway actress!

And I would be honored to be named Sarah, because it would remind me of Sarah Jane.

* * *

><p><em>Later, I'mNotKenizzle admitted to me that she meant that he would dub me Sarah Jr. In honor of Sarah Jane. And that she thought less of Martha now that I explained that. Anyway, you see what I have to go through. Again, I'mNotKenizzle Doesn't even watch Doctor Who!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I did not offend anyone with this little thing. I stand by what I said about Martha, sorry to any Martha fans. Again, no offense. So...I should probably focus on something non DW related, but...nah! I wouldn't be able to concentrate, what with the rest of season 6 being only... 20 days, 21 hours, 57 minutes away! ;) <strong>

**Bye-bye for now!**

**~Wolfy BD**


	11. Doctor, My Doctor

**So...I just sort of wrote this...I wasn't sure whether to post this, but someone talked me into it :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fortunately, I do not own DW. Someone would probably be forced to kill me if she did. That's how far my obsession goes.**

**Copyright: Wolfy owns the idea. Nothing else**

**Inspiration: This came to me after we watched Army of Ghosts and Doomsday. I was bawling. So...Alons-y**

* * *

><p>The thoughts of Rose after The Battle of Canary Wharf were sad to say the least. She missed the Doctor terribly, and no amount of comfort would help. Eventually, she decided to try something suggested by a friend, and write her feelings down on paper. Here's the result:<p>

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_Wherever have you gone?_

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_We were gonna see the stars,_

_Count them off one by one,_

_Get a look of every sun._

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_Where have those days gone?_

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_I was once a normal girl._

_But when you first told me to run,_

_It was like a different world_

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_When you first held my hand,_

_Did you have it planned?_

_To take me into space,_

_To a whole new place._

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_Did you have it planned?_

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_Wherever have you gone_

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_We were gonna see the stars,_

_Count them off one by one,_

_Get a look at every sun._

_Doctor, My Doctor_

_Wherever have those days,_

_Wherever have those nights,_

_Wherever have you,_

_gone..._

**So, that's that! You should review, so I don't feel so awkward for doing this!**

**.**

**~WolfyBD**


	12. The Doctor Dancesish

**I know, I know, I'm a hypocrite. I said I wasn't gonna update, but this was too good to ignore! Anyway, anyone excited for the DW episode next week? I am! THEY'RE BRINGING CRAIG BACK! :D :D :D :D :D The only thing that would make it better is if Jack came back! Well, Rose too, but that's impossible, cause of the stupid walls of the Universe. Plus she has to look after Benjamin. (That's what I named the metacrisis, because it means 'Son of of my right hand') Well without further ado, here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: Me and my sis were high on apple juice and goldfish. We got out our American girl dolls and bitty twins. I'm Doctor Who obsessed. It all goes downhill from there...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. But when I find where to buy one I will own a DW t-shirt. :)**

**Copyright: I own the story. And Hailey, Nellie, Molly, Kit, and Short Round. And a Schoolhouse rock DVD. And a Schoolhouse Rock Script/CD :D**

* * *

><p><em>The Doctor's Doll adventures<em>

_Starring:_

Ricky (Brown haired light skinned bitty twin boy) as **10th Doctor**

Kit (Blonde haired, light skinned, bitty twin girl) as **Rose**

Nellie as **Donna**

Molly, jr. (Brown haired light skinned bitty twin) as **Sarah-Jane**

Skittles (li'l kinz golden retriever) as **K-9**

Molly as **Martha**

Short Round (Named when on Indiana Jones high.) (Asian Bitty Twin boy) as **Jack**

Hailey(Blonde haired, blue eyed look like you doll) as **Jenny**

Bailey (Platinum Blonde, blue eyed look like you doll) as **Linda** with an I

Felicity as Amy

**P.S. I'm using the dolls looks rather than the looks of the characters, so you can get the full effect of the funniness.**

* * *

><p>The 10th Doctor, a toddler boy with brown hair, and Rose, a toddler girl with blonde hair, were enjoying a nice, relaxing evening in the TARDIS movie theater, watching the lion king again, when suddenly, a crowd of girls appeared out of nowhere. Girls who had traveled with the Doctor. Or will. Let's just say it was awkward.<p>

"What?" Yelped the Doctor

"Who are you?" Asked a 10 year old with red hair in a bob with pig tails and a small braid down the side of her face, stepping out of the crowd.

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"What?"

"What the he-"

"Language Donna!" Scolded a mysterious blonde, with a pink feather, tween, popping in. And right back out.

"-ck is this place?"

"What?" Asked the bamboozled Doctor, looking at the crowd.

"Doctor?" Asked Sarah-Jane Smith, a brown haired toddler girl, running out of the mess.

"Sarah-Jane?" They ran and hugged each other.

"Sorry, who's she?" Asked Rose, pulling Doctor out of his embrace.

"Oh! Rose, Sara-Jane! Sarah-Jane, Rose!" Introduced the Doctor with a wide grin.

"Dad?" Asked A blonde girl, looking about 10 years old, coming forward.

"What?"

"Enough with the whats!" Screamed Donna. "I'm gonna get fired, and it's all your fault!"

"Hello! I was taking an exam! Where am I?" Asked a girl of 10 with black hair and light skin.

"No, you can't be the Doctor. The Doctor wears bowties, and has funny hair, and fezzes, and-You can't be him!" Muttered another ginger, pacing.

"Actually, he is. Well, he was. Well, it's was from your point of view, is from everyone else's. Time travel, can't keep it straight in your head. Yes, he said that too. Who'd you think he got it from?" Asked the Blonde tween, popping in again. "And, Donna, it's not his fault, it's mine. So don't get mad at the Doctor. And, you will not get fired, you'll be back where you were when you left when we're done here. And you won't remember a thing. None of you will!" She said, popping out. Then she popped back again. "By the way, call me Wolfy, not mysterious blonde." She left.

"Uh...Okay. So..." Began the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Asked Linda with an I, a 10 year old blonde, running out.

"Linda?" Asked Rose and the Doctor at the same time. Then they rushed to give her a hug.

"Well, this is awkward." Said Captain Jack Harkness, an Asian looking toddler boy, randomly poofing in.

"Jack?" Asked an extremely shocked Doctor, as Rose went to hug the ex-time agent.

"Doc?" Asked Jack, looking over Rose's shoulder.

"Jack? What's going on?" Muttered the Doctor.

"The writers are playing." Answered K-9.

"What? Who're the writers?" Asked the Doctor, kneeling in front of K-9

"A race from planet Boingo, a planet most famous for supplies of boingonium. The authors look human, and have powers to bring what they write to life. They usually move to earth when they're adults, to live out a writing career. Most end up having lives on earth. They also-"

"That's all fine, but how did they bring people on board the TARDIS? From different times too?"

"The writers are timeless. They can transport themselves and others through time and space, to get information."

"Okay. How come some of these people know me and I don't know them. Or we're complete strangers to each other."

"I'll answer that." said Wolfy, poofing in. "They're from your future. I can fix the problem though." She concentrated really hard, then everyone seemed to gain knowledge. Except Rose. The dark haired girl that the Doctor now knew was Martha Jones, glanced Rose.

"Oh my god, he actually found you."  
>"Found me? I haven't left. Doctor what's going on?"<p>

"I don't-Oh. I see." Muttered the Doctor.

"Don't worry, you won't remember any of this new knowledge. Now, I suggest you all go out to lunch. And a dance party. Bye!" Wolfy began to fade out.

"Wait!" yelled the Doctor.

"What? I have fish fingers and custard at home, I don't wanna be late." Said Wolfy, looking annoyed.

"Why're you doing this?"

"Cause I'm bored, you're funny, and I'm high on apple juice and gold fish."

"Why're we all kids?"

"Same. Now, I'm hungry, bye!" And with that she phased out.

"So...Who's in the mood for chips?" Asked Rose. There were various shouts of 'Oooh, chips!' 'Sure, why not?' 'Chips sounds great!' etc.

"Doctor, where's a place that sells great chips?" Asked Rose.

"In the year 300,000, there's this diner in space Yellowstone, in space Wyoming, they have amazing chips!"

"Great, let's go!"

* * *

><p>So they flew to space Wyoming. But, apparently, they had to rent a car. Or two. Or three. Because TARDIS couldn't land within 3 miles of the diner.<p>

"Hello, I'm captain Ja-" Started Jack to Jenny.

"Stop it!" Commanded the Doctor. After going through that a few they made JAck drive himself, in a separate car.

When they finally got to the restaurant and were deciding on seats:

"So Linda-" Started Jack again.

"Stop it!" Commanded Doctor.

"So Ms. Jones-"  
>"Stop it!" Jack ended up getting half the table to himself, with no one within arms, or legs, reach of him.<p>

So they all finished their lunch, Jack very sulkily, and decided to take Wolfy's other advice and have a dance party. They had to go to a couple places before they found the right one.

* * *

><p>First, TARDIS landed in a barn, where what looked like a square dance was happening. All the dancers were kids middle school and up, and half of them were wearing 21st century clothes. One teen spotted them and TARDIS and let out a scream that had Jack and the Doctor on the floor, while the girls just looked shocked.<p>

"What was that?" Asked the Doctor once they were safely back in space.

"Fan-girl." Replied the female passengers.

* * *

><p>Then, they landed at a luau. Jack and The Doctor were all for putting on grass skirts and hulaing, but the others convinced them not too.<p>

After a couple more tries, they landed in this awesome night club called Allons-y Dancing. Deciding it was safe, they all got out on the dance floor and started dancing. Except for Jack, they locked him in the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I come out?" Whined Jack.<p>

"Because, we don't need anyone extra on the TARDIS tonight!" Was the Doctors response.

"If I don't bring anyone extra?"

"Fine." So Jack got to dance too.

"HA! I told you the world doesn't end 'cause the Doctor dances!" Teased Rose.

"Hello, I'm captain-"

"STOP IT! Definitely not with my daughter!" For indeed, Jack had been flirting with Jenny.

"It's fine dad, I don't mind. I'll kick his a-"

"LANGUAGE PEOPLE!" Wolfy said, popping in and out. "Seriously, I'm still a kid

"I'll kick his butt if he tries anything." Finished Jenny with an annoyed look on her face. They were all getting pretty annoyed with Wolfy at that point. Then 'Baby' by Justin Beiber started playing and they were all on the floor, clutching their ears and screaming in agony.

"NO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY HIS MUSIC!" Shrieked Wolfy, popping in and looking very angry. She did time-vortexy stuff and turned the Dj to dust, then hooke her I-pod up and started flipping through it. "No...no...ew...why the heck is she on here!...no...no...Aha!"

"Conjunction junction! What's your function?" Blared the speakers. The TARDIS crew stood there confused.

"What? You no know Schoolhouse Rock? Shame! If you all weren't so awesome I'd shun you. Now let's see...OH! Here you go!"

"Slide to the left...slide to the right...Take it back now ya'll...One hop this time. Right foot let's stomp. Left foot let's stomp. Cha-cha real smooth." The speakers blared. The crew tentatively started dancing and after a while they were just dancing and having a good time. After the cha-cha slide was the cupid shuffle, then Gallifreyan HIstory 101. That's when it all went wrong...

The doctor and Rose were happily dancing together, when the musical interlude started. Then the Doctor yelled "freestyle!" And started dancing like he did at Amy and Rory's wedding.

"My eyes! It burns!" Shrieked Rose, as she fell down dead. That happened to everyone else until the Doctor was the only one left. Then he noticed Rose.

"No! Rose!" He started giving her mouth-to-mouth. Soon he'd brought her, and everyone except Jack back to life.

"Why's Jack still dead?" Asked Martha.

"Don't worry, he'll be alive in 3...2...1..." Jack sat up, alive. Then In the Mood, by Glen Miller, started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked Rose. Rose nodded and they started dancing. The Doctor had his first father-daughter dance with Jenny, and the others just stood around awkwardly. Amy wished Rory was there. Then the Doctor randomly started free-styling again, and everyone died. Rose died on top of Jack. Talk about awkward.

"No! ROSE! NOT AGAIN!" This time he only brought Rose back, to life, and they flew away in the TARDIS.

Wolfy sighed and sent everyone back. Then TARDIS materialized again.

"I forgot to ask, what's your full name?" Asked the Doctor poking his head out of the TARDIS.

"If you really want to know, rwyf n y Blaidd Drwg." She gave them a mysterious smile, and faded out.

"What did she say?" Asked Rose.

"She said, I am the Bad Wolf." Said The Doctor. "Also, am I really that bad of a dancer?"

"Yes, Doctor, yes you are. I think the world actually will end if you freestyle. Please don't."

"Fine." Pouted the Doctor. They both went to their rooms to sleep and think things over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, they all died 'cause the Doctor danced. :D Poor them. So, what did ya'll think of last night's episode? Did anyone else get creeped out by the clown? ;)<strong>

**[SPOILER ALERT!] Although, I'm not as happy as I thought I would be about Amy leaving, 'cause now Doctor's gonna be all lonely again :( Again, I did not mean to offend anyone by writing this story. And yes, I actually do hate Justin Beiber.**

**Adios!**

**~Wolfy**


	13. How it should've gone, Let's kill Hitler

**I'm back baby! Now, I'm trying to decide whether I should turn this one into it's own story with a series of them, or just leave it in here. So if you take the time to review, give me your opinion please! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: Me and my sister were talking in my room (At, like, 10:30 pm), when I took this really wide and sort of long scarf I had started doing like RIver with the whole 'Fun from every angle' thing, and it led to this. For the record, the later me and my sis stay up late, the more hyper and goofy we get. We actually came up with a couple different similar scenarios, but I wanted to test this one out first<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Or the Smurfs. Or... :( a sonic screwdriver.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own Delaney and Ruthie. And popsicle stick box that will become a TARDIS when I get around to decorating it. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That dinner thing River breaks into, Berlin, Germany, 1938<em>

"Delaney, Ruth! Can you _please_ behave for once?" Asked two young girls exasperated mother. The girls, Delaney and Ruth, rolled their eyes, Their 'mom' (They were adopted) had dragged them to this fancy dinner party thing, and they were bored to death. So they had started poking each other with spoons.

"Ruthie, something needs to happen so we can get out of here." Whispered Delaney, the eldest of the two.

"Agreed. Odeur de la Lulu?" Asked Ruth excitedly.

"If we do plan 39 India Alpha November Charlie Oscar Bravo Romeo Alpha. Wow that's a mouthful."

"But we don't have any boys to set it in action!"

"Uh hello! What about Hanz right here?" Whispered yelled Delaney, gesturing to their mothers friends son. He was rich, and a huge snob. And kept hitting on Delaney.

"Oh. Right. Then yes, let's!"

"Ready, phase one, launch!"

"Mom, I don't feel good." Delaney moaned, tugging on her 'mom's sleeve.

"Aw, what is it sweetie?" Asked their mother.

"I think it might be Hanz. He reeks. I don't think he's bathed in a week." She gestured to Hanz, whom she had been forced to sit next to. Her mother sniffed.

"There does seem to be a bit of a smell." Delaney's 'mom' mentioned it to Hanz' mom.

"He does smell, but there's nothing we can do about it right now." Said Hanz mom.

"Have some perfume!" Ruthie piped in. "It's _really_ good at covering up scents! We could spray some!" Ruthie held up a bottle labeled _Odeur de la Lulu_. She was about to spray the perfume, which actually smelled really bad, so while everyone else was gagging they could sneak out, when a blonde curly haired woman, with two guns and wearing clothes that didn't match the century at all, shot the doors down and burst in.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She announced. "I don't have a thing to wear." She gave a small giggle. "Take off your clothes." She pointed the guns threateningly.

"Um, ma'am?" Asked Delaney, tentatively raising her hand.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm only 13-"

"And I'm only 10!" Cut in Ruth.

"Do _we_ have to take off _our_ clothes?" Finished Delaney.

"No, they wouldn't fit me. Except for that scarf. It looks fun from every angle." The woman held out her hand. Dramatically, sighing, Delaney gave her the scarf she was wearing. "Oh, and that headband!" Ruthie grumbled something about 'robbing innocent kids' and handed her the headband she had been wearing. Then the two girls began skipping off singing the Smurf theme song. "Huh? The Smurf's haven't even been invented yet!" Declared the woman.

"Oops. Uh...gotta go!" They rushed out onto some side street.

"That was close." Ruthie whispered, pulling a dead vortex manipulator out of Delaney's purse.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Smurfs. :D There's another involving Harry Potter, then one with Chameleon Ciruit, and a few others. But if I post them it'll be a separate story. Should I? Also, what did you think of Closing Time? WAsn't Alphie-Excuse me-Stormaggedon adorable?<strong>

**Bye for now!**

**~Wolfy BD**


	14. Theta Sigma, for the Last Centurion

**Okay, I had to do this. Again, I promise I'm working on my other stories, I just needed to do some randomness, cause I'm bored, and don't know what to do next on my sewing project :) So here goes:**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: me and my little sis (We do a lot of stuff together) Were at the park, discussing Closing Time. We got on the subject of Amy being a perfume model. It came to this-ish.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Petrichor, Theta Sigma, Doctor Who, or cookies.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copywright: As in last chapter, I own Delaney and Ruthie. But these are different people. I also own a pomegranate. Yum...Then it went moldy...Yuk.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just came up with the most fantastic idea!" Ruthie Brooke, swinging next to her sister at heir local park, exclaimed, just as her older sister, Delaney Brooke, screamed,<p>

"I just had the most brilliant idea!"

"You first." Ruthie commanded.

"Okay, so, you know how Amy's a perfume model?"

"Yeah."

"What if Rory was a cologne model! It'd be called 'Theta Sigma, for the Last Centurion'!"

"Wouldn't it be 'Theta Sigma, for the raggedy man'?"

"That would be if Doctor was modeling it."

"But Theta is-"

"Don't say it!" Delaney looked around. "_They_ could hear."

"Right. So, it'd be 'Theta Sigma, for the last centurion'?"

"Yup. It'd probably sell better in the UK though."

"Yeah...Hey, aren't we going to London next week?" Ruthie asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that we go to the UK, start a cologne business, find a Rory look-alike for our model, become millionaires, buy all the Doctor Who merchandise we want, find Torchwood, hug JAck, hire Jack's team to build something that will track the Doctor, then when he lands to pick up Amy and Rory we'll sneak in, give Doctor a hug and a fez, giver Rory a hug, slap Amy, then give her a hug, slap River twice, 'cause of the Fez and Stetson, then give her a hug, then somehow manage to get him to let us be companions, then celebrate with fish custard, cake, and ice cream, then yes, yes I am."

"Good, just making sure we're on the right page. Now, let's go home and pack!"

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later...<em>

"Next!" Called a woman sitting behind a desk, putting down a perfume bottle, while a sobbing lady was escorted out of the room. Well, when I say a woman sitting behind a desk, I mean Delaney wearing glasses she didn't need, a suit, and her blonde hair in an up-do. This paired with her striking blue eyes made her look like Matron Cofelia, from _Partners in Crime_. Another woman was led in. (Well, I say lady, but it was more like a 15 year old girl)

"Name?" Delaney asked, pulling out a sheet op paper.

"Susan Arkytior Foreman." Delaney smiled slightly at this.

"Birthday?"  
>"What?"<p>

"So if we choose you we can send you birthday gifts! Duh!" Explained Delaney.

"Okay, November 23, 1996."

"Marvelous! Now, just to make this clear, you do realize that you will not be modeling your perfume cologne thing, you will just be credited for the scent?" Delaney clarified.

"Yes!"

"Great! Now, phone number and address?"

"76 Totter's Lane, 07700-900-461."

"Great! Now, let's see the perfume!" Susan handed her a small vial of deep pink liquid. Smelling it, Delaney decided it was perfect. "What did you use? This is amazing!" She asked.

"Amaranth, Abor Vitae, Arbutus, Camellia, one Cedar leaf, white and red Chrysanthemum, Coltsfoot, Daffodil, daisy, Everlasting, a hint of Fir, Forget-me-not, gladiolus, heliotrope, Ivy, yellow Jasmine, Lavender, mauve and pink Lilac, Lili-of-The-Valley, Marjoram, Mimosa, Primrose, pink and white Rose, a dash of Sunflower, Tulip, and pink Zinnia."

"Well, it's perfect! Welcome to our company!" For indeed, Ruth and Delaney had, somehow, started a cologne/perfume business and were on their way to making millions.

* * *

><p><em>Another week later<em>

"No, no, no and no!" Screamed Delaney, walking down a line of male models. "None of these guys look right! It's the nose. None of them have the right nose." She grumbled. Picking up her phone, she was about to call in more models when Ruth rushed in pulling a Rory lookalike, followed by a cross Amy lookalike.

"I found the perfect one!" Ruth Shrieked gleefully, shoving the guy in Delaney's face.

"He does seem to fit the bill...Congratulations! You're our new cologne model!" Delaney shook his hand warmly.

"What?" He asked. Delaney explained everything.

"Now, name?" She asked.

"Rory Willia-I mean, Rory Pond." Rory said after a nudge from Amy.

"Let me guess, this is your wife, Amy?" Asked Ruth sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Said Rory. Ruth and Delaney exchanged glances.

"That takes 5 years off of our plan." Muttered Ruth.

"Now, Rory, right this way, we'll begin! Amy, you can come watch!"

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

The Doctor was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on abcFamily while the TARDIS was parked in the time vortex (I don't know how he got a signal, he just did), when a commercial for some new cologne came on. And Rory was in it.

"Theta Sigma, for the Last Centurion." The commercial ended, as The Doctor sat there confused. _Wait, did they just say Theta Sigma? Oh dear...Nah, it's just a coincidence...I think..._The Doctor quickly set the TARDIS to follow Rory's biological pattern. Soon, TARDIS had landed. Where? The Doctor had no clue. So, he decided to find out.

He stepped out of the TARDIS into the dining room of a mansion, where Amy, Rory, two kids, and Jack, _Wait, Jack!_, and Susan, _Susan?,_ were sitting, eating and roaring with laughter at some story Jack was telling.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, _naked_-"

"Naked?" Asked Amy, shocked, but still laughing.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! Then it roars, and we are running. Oh my gosh we are _running_! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and say-"

"I knew we should've turned left!" The two kids cut in, and they all began howling.

"That's my line!" Jack laughed, while the others just laughed harder. Then one of the kids, the older one by the looks of her, turned and saw the Doctor. Then let loose the loudest, most high pitch scream he'd ever heard. And that's including the shrieking Banshee's of the Barcelona on Samarkand 7.

"What was that?" Asked Jack as he crawled back into his chair (Oh yeah, Jack, Rory, and the Doctor both fell to the floor covering their ears.)

"Fangirl scream, nothing like it!" Answered the girl who'd screamed. The Doctor noticed she was american.

"How come they weren't affected?" Asked Rory, gesturing to Amy, Susan and the other child.

"Fan_girl_, screams don't affect other _girls._"

"If that was the case Jack shouldn't've been affected either." Piped in the other child.

"True." Everyone but Jack, who was pouting, started laughing again.

"Anyway, that's all fine and all, but now I have a question for Rory: why are you modeling cologne?" Asked the Doctor, breaking in to their conversation.

"Because we hired him! Well, not hired, so much as threatened with, The _system_," That word was accompanied by a shudder from everyone. "if he wouldn't work for us. But, we pay him well! We _are _millionaires after all!"

"Okay, child millionaires, not weird at all...Okay then how-"

"Did we come up with the name? Spoilers." Smirked the taller one. "Actually, google. And TV. And obsessions."

"Why, is something wrong with the name?" Asked Amy.

"What? No, no, of course not..." Lied the Doctor. The girls exchanged glances.

"Nothing except silence will fall, cause the question was answered!" Explained the smaller girl cheerfully as the Doctor facepalmed. Cue awkward silence.

"AWKWARD SILENCE!" Yelled the taller girl. "Hehehe, awkward silence...like the alien..."

"Ignore Lanie. Anyway, is River in there?" The smaller girl gestured to the TARDIS.

"No...why?"

"Darn it. Still can't go into phase four." Muttered the small child.

"Phase four of what?"

"Our plan...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled as random thunder and lightning flashed. Suddenly, River popped in with her vortex manipulator **(Which he used to to meet Rory two thousand years later! Okay, leaving now...) **

"Hello sweetie."

"YES! ENGAGE PHASE FOUR!" Screamed the small child (He really needs to ask her name). Suddenly, The Doctor and Rory found themselves being hugged. Amy was slapped, very hard, while the girls muttered about fezzes, then hugged, while River was slapped twice, while the girls muttered something about a fez and a stetson then hugged.

"YES! Phase four complete!" The girls high-fived, while the others stood there stunned. Except Jack. He was laughing.

"Why didn't anything happen to him?" Asked Amy, rubbing her cheek.

"We gave him a hug at Torchwood! Speaking of which, Ruth, did you know Torchwood is an anagram for Doctor Who? It started when they were sending the tapes to different studios and didn't want anyone stealing them-"

"Delaney. Shut your Chops, gob, potato trap!"

"Chops, gob, potato trap?" Asked Jack.

"Ah, LNN Now and Then...So many memories..." Sighed Delaney, zoning out.

"LNN?"

"Don't ask. Just don't." Replied Ruth.

* * *

><p><strong>In this next segment, It's going to get a little confusing as to Who is saying everything, so I'm labling them:<strong>

**Bold- Doctor**

_Italics- Susan_

Underline- Jack

**Bold Underline- Rory**

_Italics underline- Amy_

**_Bold Italics Underline- Delaney_**

Normal- Ruth

**_Bold Italics- River_**

**Please continue**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait,<em> _Grandfather?" _Asked Susan, seeming to just realize what was happening.

**"Susan?"**

_"Susan-"_

"Grandfather?"

**"Jack," **

**_"Jack..."_** Sighed Delaney.

"Delaney!"

**"Delaney-"**

_"Rory!"_

**"Amy!"**

**_"Sweetie-"_**

"Sweetie?"

**"Jack!"**

**_"Jack?"_**

**"Melody-"**

_"Melody!"_

**"Melody?"**

**_"Delaney!"_** Delaney cut in, ending this confusing scene.

* * *

><p><strong>End color coding thing<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, you just killed the moment!" Complained Ruth, glaring at Delaney. Delaney glanced at the clock.<p>

"OH MY RASSILON! THE MARATHON IS ON!" She screamed.

"What marathon?" Asked Susan.

"THE DOCTOR WHO MARATHON!"

"OH MY RASSILON YOU'RE RIGHT!" Screamed Ruth. "Good thing we can pop popcorn during the 'Previously on Doctor Who' and 'When I was little girl I had a blah dee blah blah' part. Come on!" The girls dragged everyone into the living room.

"What's Doctor Who?" Asked River. Delaney fainted.

"Delaney...You got a letter giving you an audition..." Said Ruth. The effect was instantaneous.

"Where is it? Lemme see!" She yelled. Then she glared at Ruth. "Stop doing that!"

"Whatevs, just be quiet." She flicked on the TV, and they saw...TARDIS crashing. After a few gasps, and Shush's, _"Are you Shushing me? Did you just shush me?"_, they began watching.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were all asleep in the living room, the TV showing some random BBC show that's not Doctor Who. Then Ruth and Delaney woke up. (Or, rather, Delaney whacked Ruth with a pillow until she got up) and they looked around the room, smirking. One thing y'all should know, the TARDIS crew are very deep sleepers. So the girls slowly dragged them into the TARDIS control rooms, then closed down the gravitic anomalizer, and fired up the helmic regulator. Finaly, with a cry of "Allons-y!" From Delaney and "Geronimo!" from Ruth, they turned on the handbrakes, then pressed a big red button, and they were off.<p>

"Yes, we're companions! Now we just need to...Celebrate with fish custard, cake, and ice-cream!" Declared Ruth, they rushed to mind the kitchen. Minutes later, a very surprised TARDIS crew walked into the kitchen, where a giant TARDIS shaped cake, three flavors of Ice-cream, and a tray of Fish fingers and custard were waiting. Actually, Delaney was eating most of the fish custard, so Doctor hurried to get some. No one seemed to realize they'd never invited the two girls in the first place...probabky because the cake was so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This was long. I honestly didn't even know what I was doing half the time, which is why it's kinda...weird. Yeah. Whoever can tell me which episode Jack's story was from, or why Theta Sigma was so important, or both, will get a character in a future chapter. Just, please, either sign in, or tell whether or not you have an account. If you have an account, use your real pen name (Duh) and if not, leave your description in your review, along with your opinion of this crazy thing and the answer to the question. :) For the record, the answer isn't 42. (yeah, I went there Kenzie, what now?)<strong>

**Good Luck!**

**~Wolfy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. I want to get a DW t-shirt, but I'm stuck between a blue 'Keep Calm and Don't blink' shirt, or a pink 'Keep calm and Allons-y'. Which one? Thanks!**


	15. I am the Master

**Couldn't resist this. Sorry, I'm so Sorry, but I couldn't. Anyway, here goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: Totally my little sis-who-may-or-may-not-be-human's idea. I'm just publishing it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the authors notes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: Uh...I own the PM of the link to a video with John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) Singing the DW theme song on live TV...<strong>

* * *

><p>I am the Master<p>

And I never die

I am the Master

And I never die

You may try to kill me

But I never die!

Master is king!

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely couldn't resist. <strong>I did not mean to make fun of anyone or anything (except Daleks) in making this. <strong>Don't worry the two winners of last chapter's contest (Yeah, there's two winners. They may or may not be in the same chapter, haven't decided.) your story things will come as soon as I come up with ideas! ;) Hopefully that will be soon XD **

.

**Always bring a banana to a party**

**.**

**.**

**~Wolfy**


	16. Revolving Doors

**This had to be done. Just had to. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: Came to me a few days ago, when we went to this space museum with revolving doors. OH! On the tour there was a British lady in my family's group who looked exactly like Sally Sparrow! Only maybe a few years older ;) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea :( Some shrieking Banshees of the Barcelona on Samarkand 7 stole the rights, and won't give them back :'(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own the idea...and...some...CHOCOLATE MILK! Beat that! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Amy stood in the TARDIS kitchen having heated discussion. Two 64 packs of crayola crayons were scattered on the table, and a video camera on a tripod was set to record everything.<p>

"Come on! That's not possible" Cried Amy.

"Is so! I can shove 100 crayons up my nose!" Persisted the Doctor

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Who said?"

"No one. But Madame Kovarian-"

"Who cares what she said? It's just not possible! Wait, did you eat cheese before bed again?"

"Um...That's not the point! Anything is possible!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Name one thing that's totally impossible!"

"You dying."

"Happened!"

"Right...You being cool!"

"You should've seen my last body." Smirked the Doctor. _She's never gonna win._

"You eating an apple!"

"Any me before this one. Funny, I never hated apples until that night in your kitchen."

"This you losing the bowtie."

"At your wedding."

"What? Oh right..." The argument went on like this until Amy said. "Slamming a revolving door!"

"Happen-Wait, what?"

"Slamming a revolving door." Smirked Amy, enunciating the words.

"Um..."

**So, you like? I may right a continuation of this in another chapter, where he tries to slams a revolving door. :) Again, I'll stick the winners in a chapter as soon as I have an Idea :) Review please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Wolfy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. The whole 'Did you eat cheese before bed again?' Thing is a reference to jesswhovians WARNING: ENTER TARDIS AT YOUR OWN RISK it's a hilarious collection of drabbles, check it ou! :D**


	17. Shnooks

***Dodges various food items* Look, I'm sorry I've practically abandoned you guys, even those who don't read this story and are waiting for me to update my PJO ones, but, Week 1 of auditions of auditions was yesterday, there was one of my siblings birthday, and I've been hanging with my peeps as much as I can before rehearsals start, because then I'll be reeeeeally busy on the weekends. Plus, I have not had many reviews :( Good news is, for me anyway, I've become a Phangirl. Listening to Phantom of the Opera as I type actually. :) Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: I got a Shnook for Christmas. It was originally with Jack Sparrow and a sword but I didn't feel like doing a Pirate story right now.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Shnooks, or a house with a play room.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own The Girl, A shnook (Teeki), and the idea.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night when the TARDIS landed, (Silently for once), in the playroom of a normal house, with a normal family. Except, they had one thing that could change the future of the human race. It was a small native from the planet Schnubble known as a Shnook. The Doctor thought the family was gone for the weekend, so he began digging through one of the toy chests to find the strange toy. Little did he know that he was not alone...<p>

As he found the small stuffed animal, there was a flash of lightning, silhouetting a small figure in the doorway, holding a baseball bat. Quickly, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, hoping to shatter the metal of the bat, but the girl was too quick for him. She sprang forwards, and crushed the screwdriver with the bat. Soon it was past the point of no repair.

"You broke my screwdriver!" Blamed the Doctor, cradling the crushed remains of his gadget.

The girl glared at him and snarled, "You touched my Shnook."

* * *

><p><strong>:D For thise of you who don't know what Shnooks are, google them, or else Shame, shame, shame! ;) Anywho's...that's about it, hope y'all enjoyed! <strong>

**~Wolfy **


	18. The Daleks are Still Alive

**So...I'm back...I really should work on my other stories...nah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: My little brother showed me the Portal 1 credits, because apparently I'm 'not passing it fast enough'. It's not my faul I'm stuck on tesh chamber...18? Or 19? One of those...Anyway, the song has been stuck in my head since then. And I'm in a Dalek-y (I just made that a word-Ha Kenzie!) mood.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Still Alive, Portal, girlscout cookies (I didn't buy this year) Daleks, or Doctor Who for that matter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I do own this idea, and...A terrible piece of crochet.<strong>

* * *

><p>This was a triumph<br>We're making a note here: Huge success.  
>We can not feel any satisfaction.<p>

Dalek and science  
>We do what we do because we must<br>For the good of all of us  
>Even the ones who are dead<br>But there's no sense crying over every mistake  
>You just keep on killing for your whole species sake<br>And the jobs will get done  
>And we'll keep making guns<br>For the Daleks who are still alive

We can not get angry  
>I would be so sincere right now<br>Not because you trapped me and you killed us  
>And tore us to pieces<br>And threw every piece into a fire  
>As it burned it might've hurt<br>If I was able to feel  
>Now these points of data make a beautiful line<br>We're out of beta  
>We'll be killing on time<br>So the planets will burn  
>Think of the things we'll earn<br>For the Daleks who are still alive

Please go and leave me  
>We just prefer to take our time<br>Hopefully no one else will kill you  
>Unless its a Dalek<br>That was not a joke  
>Haha, fat chance<br>Anyway, this gun is great  
>It's so powerful and big<br>Look at us still talking when there's killing to do  
>When I look out there I would be glad I'm not you<br>There's killing to be done  
>Plus there's research to be done<br>On the species who are Still Alive

We're doing science and we're Still Alive

We would feel fantastic and we're Still Alive

When you're dead we will be Still Alive

When you're dying we'll be Still Alive

When you're dead we will be Still Alive

Still Alive!

Still Alive...

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. I'm partially obsessed with Portal right now. :P So...yeah...review? I'll give you virtual cake! ;)<strong>

**.**

**~WolfyBD**


	19. I'M BATMAN!

**I'M ALIVE! XD Sorry about my absence from the website, it's tech week this week for my show, it's standardized testing for school, and a lot of my friends have April birthdays :) Needless to say, I've been a wee bit busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: I was watching an episode of the Big Bang Theory a week or so ago, and they gave Sheldon some drug (which's name I can't remember) that made him sorta loopy. I started wondering what would happen if someone gave the Doctor that, and Lo and behold, FANFICTION IDEA! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Need I keep saying this? I do not own the Big Bang Theory, Doctor Who, or my Catatar (Long story...Oh, the things that happen during Tech week...) costume.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I do own: This idea, TARDIS blue glasses, and a picture of me in my Catatar costume :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Five minutes of peace. That's all Rose wanted. Five minutes without his constant babbling. The Doctor had discovered coffee recently, and if she had thought he was hyper before-It was nothing compared to now. He'd gone absolutely insane! After five minutes of trying to ignore his ramblings about tapioca pudding and read her book, Rose jumped out of her curled up position on the couch and stomped to the infirmary, where she grabbed a bottle labeled "Morphine." Grinning, she poured some (Much more than was probably necessary-But this was the Doctor on coffee,) into a glass of milk and called the Doctor to the kitchen. She gave him the tainted milk, saying, "I'll bet you can't drink this in one gulp."<p>

"I can so!" The Doctor retorted. And he did. A few seconds later, the gargantuan dose of medicine took effect. Rose pittered back to the library, the Doctor following, singing, "I'm loopy, I'm loopy! Loopy, loopy, loopy!" Soon, He was sprawled in an armchair with a goofy look on his face, softly laughing every so often. Smiling, Rose sat down to finish her book.

"Hey, Rose." Grimacing, the blonde turned around. "Did you ever notice-That bump on the ceiling looks like a bunny?"

"No, Doctor." She sighed, trying to decide whether to laugh or be angry.

"And that one looks like a cloud, and there's a dinosaur, and a kitty, and a puppy..." He began listing random animals, some of which she'd never heard of. Deciding that would easy enough to ignore, she settled down to read. Again. She got so immersed in her book she didn't notice when Mickey came in. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped before smacking him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Okay, okay, sorry..." He glanced at the Doctor, who was on a tangent about the giant flying zombie ninja Raccowasusicornephant's from Dramagostediopolisanitopia. "What's up with him?"

"I drank milk that tasted funny." The Doctor stated. Mickey raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"Morphine in his milk. I wanted some peace. You notice he isn't as crazy at the moment?"

"True."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. He-"

"What Doctor?"

"Do you wanna know a secret?" The Doctor loopily asked. They decided to humor him.

"Sure."

"But you can't tell Rose and Mickey." Now they were genuinely interested.

"Don't worry, we won't." The Doctor was silent for a minute, then jumped out of his seat and blurted-

"I'm Batman! Fwoosh!" He spread his blanket like a cape-And promptly passed out. The Morphine finally put him to sleep. Rose smiled-Now she could finish her book.

* * *

><p><strong>So...That's that! :) I'm out of random comments to make right now...Review?<strong>

**Catatar (I just can't get over that-I guess I'm not out of random comments.) Out!**

**~WolfyBD**


	20. Macaroni

****I'm on a Who high right now. It got my "Theatre little sister" DW obsessed. I'm excited. ****

* * *

><p><p>

****Inspiration: Psycho saw a box of Bowtie pasta sitting on the counter and suggested the "I can't the macaroni unless it's with Bowtie noodles" thing.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, nor the "I can't the macaroni unless it's with Bowtie noodles" thing.<strong>**

* * *

><p><p>

**Copyright: I own...the plot? I guess, sorta...I also own the 13 (musical)**

****soundtrack. ****

* * *

><p><p>

Amy had offered to make the Doctor lunch. River had popped by for a visit and informed them it was the Doctor's birthday today. So, she offered to cook for him.

It wasn't even a hard request. Just some homemade macaroni and cheese, coffee, (Amy made it secretly decaf) with a side of fish fingers and custard. But, try as she might, she couldn't get him to eat it.

* * *

><p><p>

The sixth time she tried, she followed the recipe down to the cheese shred. Everything was measured out exactly, and even Rory claimed it was amazing. And he HATED Mac and cheese. But, when she brought it out to the Doctor, he refused it without even licking it.

"No!"

"Doctor! This is my sixth attempt! I followed the recipe down to the cheese shred! How can you not even TRY it!"

"I can't eat the macaroni unless it's with Bowtie noodles!"

Cue Amy's facepalm.

* * *

><p><p>

**So that's what it is, at least until Disney can rewrite it! XD Listening to "If that's what it is" right now...I really wanna be in 13...**

****Apologies for any typos, this was typed at 10:01 PM on my phone...(Hey, that's a palindrome! 10:01, 10:01, hehehe...) and I can't catch everything.****

**~WolfyBD**


	21. Broadway Nerds

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: My last theatre class :'(. We played a game where we each had to come up with skits, and this is based off the one my little brother's group did.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own no names or songs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own...What songs they sing kinda, because I changed what few originally did. And I owns more Extreme Moosetracks Icecream. Can you get addicted to that stuff?... <strong>

* * *

><p>The 10th Doctor was just innocently taking a walk through a small park somewhere in America, when he passed a group of teenagers.<p>

"Omg, I just saw Anything Goes!" Squealed a tall girl with brown hair, and the others started excitedly bombarding her with questions.

"Broadway Nerds," scoffed the Doctor. The kids gasped.

"He does not care! Stone him!" Screamed a boy with blonde hair. The others agreed, and began chasing the poor Doctor. Then, the girl who saw Anything Goes stopped them.

"Elder, stoning is illegal."

"Oh, yeah...We should...educate him!" The blonde boy declared. The others shouted their agreement, grabbed the Doctor and pushed him onto a bench, then huddled around him.

"So, first we need to teach you about all our role models, like Andrew Lloyd Webber-" She was cut off by a shriek and a "faint" from a dirty blonde girl of about 4'10". "Stephen Schwartz, Trey Parker, and Jason Robert Brown," One by one, the smallest girl, the blonde boy, and the tallest boy,"Fainted" leaving only the tall brown haired one standing. " and, Howard Ashman!" She squealed, "Who are your role models?"

"Well, uh, I actually don't-" The Doctor stutterd, slightly scared of these creepy kids.

"Shame! He has no role models! We will assign you one! How about..."

"Irving Berlin!" Suggested the smallest girl.

"Yes! Your role model is now Irving Berlin! Now what else..."

"We need to show him our singing!" Shouted the blonde boy.

"Yes! Elder Price, you're up first!"

"YES!" The blonde boy stood "Centre Stage" In front of the Doctor, began doing step-touches and waving his arms in the air._ "I believe that the Lord, God, created the universe._  
><em>I believe that He sent His only Son to die for my sins.<em>  
><em>And I believe that ancient Jews built boats and sailed to America<em>  
><em>I am a Mormon,<em>  
><em>And a Mormon just believes."<em>

"Good! Now Archie!"

The tallest boy, who had brown hair and glasses, shoved Elder out of the way.

"_There's the cool kids  
><em>_There's the preps and there's the skate punks and the jocks  
><em>_And then there's me!_"

"Now...Marissa!"

The 4'10'' girl shoved Archie.

"_And when Joseph graced the scene_  
><em>His brothers turned a shade of green<em>  
><em>His astounding clothing took the biscuit<em>  
><em>Quite the smoothest person in the district!<em>"

"Now..."

"You, Chiffon!" The smallest girl, who had dark brown hair, laughed.

"Right!

_Little shop, little shoppa horrors.  
><em>_Bop sh'bop, little shoppa terror.  
><em>_Watch 'em drop! Little shoppa horrors.  
><em>_No, oh, oh, no-oh!_

Now, Gah-Linda, grand finale!"

The smallest girl shoved Chiffon.

"I'll make you Popul-"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed the Doctor.

"Did you just tell Gah-Linda to Shut Up?" Abbey growled. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "He's not impressed yet! We must show him our acting!"

Chase picked up Nick, Abbey put her arm around Chase, and Gah-Linda stood with her arms crossed like a sulky teenager. "Honey, we're having another baby child!" Abbey laughed. Marissa then walked in like a robot and said in deep voice,

"Child, I am your father."

"So, was it good?" Abbey asked the Doctor. He gave a nervous smile and thumbs up.

"Now dancing!" Chase shouted. They all formed a line and shoved the Doctor on the end. "Kick, ballchange, kick, ballchange, kick, ballchange, jazz sqaure, other side! Kick, ballchange, kick, ballchange, kick, ballchange, jazz square-Hey, where'd he go?"

"What?"

"That guy's gone." After a few seconds of looking around themselves, they lined up and sang, like a barber shop quartet, "Find the guy, find the guy, find the guy, find the guy, find the guy!" A few minutes later, they calmly walked back, with a blonde girl added to ther group.

"You haven't seen wicked before Evenlyn?" Abbey asked, shocked. The Blonde shook her head. "Well, it's about..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>After the Doctor snuck away from those weird theatre people, he hightailed it back to the TARDIS. After he ran for a few minutes, he calmed himself down and started walking. He hadn't realized how far he'd got from TARDIS. He passed a group of boys talking about some football game. He just couldn't resist...<p>

"Football geeks." The Doctor scoffed.

"Did you just call us geeks?" One of the boys asked.

"Get him!" Cried another.

"Bye!" Yelled the Doctor, running again. Fortunately, he found the TARDIS, hopped in, and dematerialized.

"And that is why I never go to America."

* * *

><p><strong>Tehee :) Oh, What happens in Theatre...<strong>

**Reviews anyone? I've been feeling neglected :(**

**~WolfyBD**


	22. My Heart Will Go On

**I'M ALIVE! Yeah, sorry for abandoning you all, I've been busy...and un-inspired...and Lazy...and other stuff. **

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This chapter is not as funny and light as most of my others have been. Just saying.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: My sister and other flute students played this song at their recital, so I looked it up. It's also come like, twenty gazillion times on Pandora. On the Phantom of The Opera channel :**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own: DW or any related persons, My Heart Will Go On, Celine Dion, or a tray of Snicker-doodles. Even though Kenzie SAID she's make me some :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own...the idea...Yeah...OH, and a CD with the songs from my VBS on it :) catchiest. Songs. EVER!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Every night in my dreams<em>  
><em>I see you, I feel you<em>  
><em>That is how I know you go on<em>

As Rose Tyler lay in bed her first night in Pete's World, she dreamt of the Doctor. Her Doctor. It comforted her to think that somewhere, in their universe, he would still go on, traveling across the stars, saving lives one planet at a time.

* * *

><p><em>Far across the distance<em>  
><em>And spaces between us<em>  
><em>You have come to show you go on<em>

She was over joyed when she arrived at Bad Wolf Bay, and saw him there. Even though they couldn't touch, they could talk. And by that she knew he would go on.

* * *

><p><em>Near, far, wherever you are<em>  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on<em>

And her heart went out to him. No matter where The Doctor traveled, near or far, he could feel the ghost of Rose Tyler, be it a memory on that planet, a jacket left in one of the rooms, or her scent on a pillow. So, in a way, she was still with him. And every night, she whispered to him good night, and even more quiet, I love you.

* * *

><p><em>Once more you open the door<em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

When she finally found him during The Stolen Earth, she felt more joyful than she had in years. In that first shared look, they both said everything they wanted to say. And so much more. Her heart was his, and both of his hearts were hers.

* * *

><p><em>Love can touch us one time<em>  
><em>And last for a lifetime<em>  
><em>And never let go till we're gone<em>

She would never forget him. Not if she lived to be 1000. Their adventures had changed her, for good. And she would never let them go.

* * *

><p><em>Love was when I loved you<em>  
><em>One true time I hold to<em>  
><em>In my life we'll always go on<em>

And in her heart, she knew. He was the only man she'd ever loved, or would love again. In her heart, soul, and mind, they went on together, traveling the cosmos.

* * *

><p><em>Near, far, wherever you are<em>  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em>Once more you open the door<em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

But she loved the Meta-Crisis, now Benjamin Jason Tyler, as well. So, while she was still far from the Doctor, she was near him, in a way. Benjamin kept her hopes up, that she could still have the Doctor. So, her heart went to both of them.

* * *

><p><em>You're here, there's nothing I fear<em>  
><em>And I know that my heart will go on<em>  
><em>We'll stay forever this way<em>  
><em>You are safe in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

So, in Pete's World, as Rose and Benjamin grew old together, they were happy as can be. She knew, in her heart, that she would always be safe with him, human or not. And so they stayed, forever, safe with each other. And their hearts went on.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...that's that...I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Along with a PJO one involving a song or two from Wicked...But, that's another story. :)<strong>

**Peace, Love, and Time-Travel!**

**~WolfyBD**


	23. You can't stop the Beat!

**I'm back! :) I've been very who-inspired as of late, since one of my very best theatre friends is a Whovian! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: My summer musical theatre workshop is doing this for most of the 10+ kids (With one nine-year old). One line made me think of the Master<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own: DW or any related persons, You can't stop the beat, Hairspray, or a trip to Britain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own...the idea...and a package of Bottlecap candies!<strong>

* * *

><p>You can't stop an avalanche<p>

As it races down the hill

You can try to stop the seasons, sir

But ya know you never will

And you can try to stop my pounding head' head

But it just cannot shut up

Cause the world keeps spinnin'

Round and round

And my heart's keeping time

To the beating sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the Earth

And found out we could take it

On an ordinary night

And so I'm gonna try to take over it

With all my might today

'Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the sun in the sky

You can wonder if you wanna

But I never ask why

And if you try to hold me down

I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop today

As it comes speeding down the track

Doctor, yesterday is history

And it's never coming back

'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

And it says that I am Back!

'Cause the world keeps spinning

'Round and 'round

And my heart's keeping time

To the beating sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the Earth

And found out we could take it

On an ordinary night

And so I'm gonna try to take over it

With all my might today

'Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the sun in the sky

You can wonder if you wanna

But i never ask why

And if you try to hold me down

I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*Sigh* ANOTHER song-fic...I really need to write something else...But I've been practicing every song in my <strong>**repertoire for weeks because I have an audition today! Review with a "Break a Leg?"**  
><strong>

**~WolfyBD**


	24. Authors Note

**Dear my most loyal, brilliant, and totally awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter.  
><strong>

**It is with greatest regret I inform you that I shall be taking a break from FanFiction. A long one. As a few of you may (or may not) know, I started at a new school this year. Unfortunately, the school is four stories, with 200+ classrooms. If that weren't enough, my locker is on the top floor, my classes are all over the place, my mom pushed me into all PreAP (honors) classes, and I was 5+ minutes late to a class twice this week. Needless to say, I'm a bit stressed out. This is really embarrassing, but I started crying in school on Monday because I couldn't find my class, and I cried myself to sleep on Monday, because of all the stress. With rehearsals starting soon (I got in the Chorus of 13) I don't think I can manage to keep up with FanFiction at the moment. Sure there might be a goofy one-shot here or there, I'll maybe private message, but for the most part I'm not going to be writing chapters of my actual stories. Not that I've been doing a lot of that anyways, but, you know what I mean.**

**Always with love,**

**-WolfyBD**


	25. Popular!

**I'm back for a bit! My life has calmed down a twinge, so I decided I write something.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: I saw a picture that said "The last song you listened to is your life with Josh Hutcherson" It was Jar of Hearts. So, he just dumped me : Then I listened to another song, and saw a picture that said "The last song you listened to is your life with the Doctor." I started laughing so hard because the song was...well...you'll see...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own: DW or any related persons, The song featured in this chapter, or a baby sabertooth mooselion.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own...the idea...and the knowledge that I survived Zombie Apocalypse training, but lost the war against Water, Earth, and Fire :  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It started one day when the Doctor was tracking down an alien on earth that was posing as the monster hiding in the closet. He finally tracked it to a specific house, but the owners wouldn't let him in. Figures. But, a Timelord's gotta do what a Timelord's gotta do...<p>

The Thirteen year old, Eleven year old, and Nine year old eyed the Doctor skeptically.

"You're our babysitter?" The Thirteen year old asked, arms crossed. Her parents were going out of town for a week with her older sister for a band thing. They said they'd hire a babysitter, but they never mentioned he'd be so...weird.

"Yes! See, here's my qualifications," the Doctor flashed the psychic paper. The teenager raised an eyebrow.

"There's a University for babysitting?"

"Of course there is! Now, shall we play a game? Oh! How about hide and seek! I love hide and seek, I always hide in the...closet...Why are you all staring at me like that?" The Doctor asked. Indeed, the kids were all giving him looks. The eleven year old rolled her eyes.

"We live in a two story, five bedroom two bathroom house. There aren't enough hiding spots to play hide and seek!"

"oh...right..." Drat. That plan to find the alien had been crushed. The nine year old tugged on his oldest sister's sleeve, then whispered something in her ear.

"Yes! We need to!" The teenager cried, startling the Doctor.

"What do we need to do?" Asked the Doctor.

"Well, there's a tradition in our house with babysitters," the girl started. "Every time we get a new babysitter, we have to play the makeover game!"

"The makeover game?"

"Yes!"

"Do I get to-"

"Nope! Now, you just need to sit down here," She pushed him into a chair, "And close your eyes, while I go get the supplies!" The skipped cheerily upstairs. Suddely,, the Doctor felt himself being tied to the chair.

"What the-What are you doing? Why did you tie me to the chair?" The Doctor asked. Of course, he didn't think to open his eyes. Suddenly, he heard music playing.

"Whenever I see someone, less forutnate than I," He heard one of the girls singing along. "And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed!" The Doctor cringed. Not more Wicked. He'd had enough of that with those broadway nerds...

"You. Will. Be...Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise, when you talk with boys, little ways to flirt and flounce. OH! I'll sow you what shoes to wear how to fix that hair," The Doctor felt someone mess with his awesome hair. "everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you got to know! Let's start, cause you've got and awfully long way to go..." The Doctor felt good being spread on his face as the song continued. When he assumed it ended, he heard the boy scream, "OPEN YOUR EYES!" So the Doctor did as he was told...In the miiror, he saw his face covered with glitter, with him wearing bright pink eyeshadow, a long black sharpie mustache, and his hair was totally ruined with what looked like nail-polish and lip-gloss. Plus, bright pink lip-stick. To alien catching was worth this. So the Doctor did what any sane person would do. He broke whatever he was tied with (Scarves) and ran out the door screamin like a maniac. The Thirteen year-old smiled.

"And though you protest your disinterest...I know clandestinely...You're gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity! Laaaaaa laa! Laaaa la, you'll be popular! Just not quite as popular, as, MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The song ended, and the kids went to do their respective business, laughing and high-fiving. The Doctor was never babysitting EVER again.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't guess, the song was called Popular :) Review, for me? <strong>

**~WolfyBD**


	26. Gullible

**Salut mes amis! Ça va? So, my life has calmed down again, and this is a pretty short piece (Sorry) so...here I am. Didja miss me?**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: My brother pretty much suggested this whole thing. You know those jokes that are like "You know, if you look up there's gullible written on the ceiling?" yeah...He got this from those.<strong>

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. I do not live in the UK?Great Britain/Wherever BBC's HQ is. So I don't own DW. Unfortunately. **

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own...The writing. And a homecoming mum. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>So, the Doctor was running. Again. Who knew Shunaptolonians were so touchy? No one told him not to mention their teeth, which, quite honestly, were nasty, but apparently they were in denile about that. So, he was being chased by an angry mod of Shunaptolonians. Who were extremely fast. So, they surpassed him and he was surrounded. They raised their weapons. In a panic, the Doctor said the only thing her could think of.<p>

"Hey, did you know that if you look up, there's gullibe written on the ceiling?" The Doctor drawled. The enitre mod looked up, and the Doctor pushed through them and sprinted as fast as he could back to the TARDIS, closing the door just as they began firing. The Doctor chuckled. "Gullible on the ceiling...we were outside...Who knew Shunaptalonians were so gullible?"

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...I tolde it was short. I've been really busy and unmotivated lately. :( Maybe if I recieved more than one review i would be a bit mre motivated... ;)<strong>

**Also, the Odyssey if officialy my favorite book. It just is. :)**

**also, I started a Doctor Who forum. No one else has joined. I am sad :( Make me happy? **** forum/My-Lovely-Doctor-Who-forum/119398/ **

**Um...yeah...That's about it. À demain!**

**-~Wolfy**


	27. Doctor and TARDIS

**Hi hi! What's up my awesomesaucetastic fanfiction buddies? I was sort of disappointed by my one review last chapter (Thank you, by the way, Awesome :) Congrats on your new phone!) so I decided I'd give y'all a double update tonight! The next chappie is coming in a bit :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: ...Blame my little sister. She sudden;y became obssesed with My Little Pony. While I admit it's one of the better kids shows out nowadays, nothing will ever beat the epicness of Doctor Who. Not matter what Psycho says.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zèro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own...The writing. And a squishy brain toy thingy. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>[<strong>TARDIS<strong>] Doctor and TARDISDoctor and TARDISAhh ahh ahh ahh...

Doctor and TARDIS

**[Doctor] **I used to wonder what all there could be

**[TARDIS] **Doctor and TARDIS

**[Doctor] **Until you showed all the universe to me

[**Jack**] Big adventure

[**Amy**] Loads of fun

[**Rose**] A beautiful heart

[**Martha**] Helping all along

[**Rory**] Sharing kindness

[**Donna**] Though running hurts your feet

**[Doctor] **And TARDIS makes it all complete

**[All] **You have Doctor and TARDIS

**[Doctor]**Do you know you're all my very best friends?

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...I tolde it was short. I've been really busy and unmotivated lately. :( Maybe if I recieved more than one review i would be a bit mre motivated... ;)<strong>

**Also, the Odyssey if officially my least favorite book. The ending sucked. No spoilers for those of you who haven't read it yet, but I. HATED. IT.**

**Still disappointed by the lack of people in my forum, but...Whatever. :)**

**Um...yeah...That's about it. See ya in a few!**

**-~Wolfy**


	28. For Good

**Told you there'd be another one soon :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: My dress ing room. We are all Wicked obssesed.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Wicked, not Doctor Who, nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own...the inspiration. And a 13: The Musical soundtrack ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note: Unless indicated otherwise,<strong>** _Rose _**Doctor **Jack _Martha **Donna **_**Amy/Rory _All_**_  
><em>

* * *

>The Doctor sighed, stepping away frm his companions after [Enter extremely sad ending to the 50th anniversary that we know will be sad because Stevan Moffat is writing it.]<p><p>

**I'm limited.**

**Just look at me.**

**I'm limited.**

**And just look at you.**

**He turned to his companions.**

**You can do all I never could.**

**Friends...**

**So now it's up to you,**

**For all of us.**

**Now it's up to you.**

Rose sighed, smiling slightly and shaking her head, walking up next to the Doctor.

_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives,_

_For a reason._

_Bringing something we must learn._

Jack joined them.

And we are lead to those,

Who help us most to grow 

if we let them.

And we help them in return.

_**Jack and Rose**_ both sang together.

**Well I don't know if I believe that's true.**

**But I know I'm who I am today,**

**Because I knew you.**

Martha, Donna, Amy, and Rory, though they were still behind the others, joined Jack and Rose.

**Like a comet pulled from orbit,**

**As it passes a sun.**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder,**

**Halfway through the wood.**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better,**

**But because I knew you,**

**I have been changed for good.**

Martha joined Rose and Jack.

_It well may be,_

_That we will never meet again,_

_In this lifetime._

_So let me say before we part,_

Donna joined as well.

**_So much of me,_**

**_Is made of what I learned from you._**

**_You'll be with me,_**

**_Like a handprint on my heart._**

_**Martha and Donna**_ sang together.

_**And now whatever way our stories end,**_

_**I know you'll have rewritten mine,**_

_**By being my friend.**_

The Doctor smiled slightly at his companions,

**Like a ship blown from it's mooring,**

**By a wind off the sea.**

**Like a sea dropped by a sky bird,**

**In a distant wood.**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better,**

**But because I knew you...**

All his companions chorused:

_**Because I knew you...**_

All of them sang in unision:

**_I have been changed for good_**.

Amy and Rory apologized.

**And just to clear the air,**

**I ask forgiveness,**

**For the things I've done,**

**You blamed me for.**

The Doctor reconciled with them.

**But then,**

**I guess,**

**We know there's blame to share.**

_The Companions_ and **the Doctor** harmonized.

_And none of it seems to matter,_

_Anymore._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

**(Like a ship blown from it's mooring,)**

_As it passes a sun._

**(By a wind off the sea.)**

_Like a stream that meets a boulder,_

**(Like a sea dropped by bird,)**

_Halfway through the wood._

**(In the wood.)**

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better._

_I do believe I have been changed for the better._

Rose sang alone.

_And because I knew you..._

The Doctor replied.

_Because I knew you..._

They all joined together.

**_Because I knew you,_**

**_I have been changed..._**

**_For good._**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. They were both songfics. What e;se do you expect from a broadway nerd who's probably favorite show ever just ended :( I'm gonna miss that cast...<strong>

**Anyway, question: What are y'all doing for Thanksgiving? I'm going to NEW YORK!*SQUEAL* In case you can't tell, I'm a wee bit excited. ^_^**

**Love you! 3**

**-~Wolfy**

**-~Wolfy**


	29. Hey, Rose

**Told you there'd be another one soon :) This one was half-written by my bestie, FutureDWCompanion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration: My lastes musical. It was a teen show, using the song featured in this chapter, except Kendra instead of Rose. Oh Lord, the boy who sang this...Well, let's just say you can tell he has ADHD.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not 13, not Doctor Who.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I own...the story? And a candywrapper headband. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Trust me, this'll work perfectly. Just use this script." Jack shoved a piece of paper into The 10th Doctor's hands. He snapped his fingers, and slow, slightly romantic music started playing. Then he dragged Rose in to watch.<p>

"Hey Rooose" Jack sang.

"Hey, Rose..." The Doctor repeated.

"I've been thinking," Jack sang.

"I've been thinking?" The Doctor was getting nervous now. Jack thinking was _NEVER_ good.

"I got to got to got to got to get wit'chu," Jack crowed. Rose looked shocked for a moment, before she started stifling her giggles.

"Um..." Oh, Rassilon...

"I wanna get all up your bidness girl...and make you feel real fine."

"Um, real fine...what?!" The Doctor turned to Jack, flabbergasted. Now Rose was giggling out loud.

"Hey Rose," Jack gestured for the Doctor to continue.

"Hey, Rose?" The Doctor was really nervous now.

"Come closer,"

"Um..." Oh dear Rassilon...

"I've got myself a brand new Rocking Horse!" Jack sang. Rose was full out laughing now.

"WHAT?!" The Doctor turned to Jack.

"Why don't you climb up here, mama? And rock it rock it all night LoooooOOOOOOOOOOONG-" Jack was now doing some very perverted dance moves.

"JACK SHUT UP!" The Doctor yelled, his face crimson. Rose was in hysterics now, clutching the console for support, and Jack was pouting.

"Didn't you like my song and dance?"

"NO!"

"Aw." Jack pouted. "I worked all night on-"

"Google." Rose laughed, picking up the Doctor's discarded script. " It says here the lyrics are from "" You just edited it."

"How-"

"There's a link in the middle of the lyrics." Rose explained, pulling herself together. The Doctor turned to Jack.

"You are banned from the the computer." He turned to Rose. "I'm so so so so _soooooo_ sorry Jack made you watch, and listen, to this."

Rose tried to keep a straight face. "Doctor, it's okay, really-" she couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing. "Your face!" She panted. "Is priceless!"

Now the Doctor pouted. "I'm glad my embarassment is amusing." He said dryly.

"Come on Doc, it's just a joke." Jack said. The Doctor turned to him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU JUST A JOKE!" The Doctor yelled, chasing JAck out of the console room. Rose rolled her eyes, chuckling. Those boys...

* * *

><p><p>

**Yes, that is a real song from a real broadway musical. Yes, the rest of the show is dirty as well. Yes, I would suggest it to anyone in middleschool or higher.**

**Review? As an early christmas present? :)**

**Also, for all those Potterheads out there, I started a Harry Potter Christmas Advent Calendar thing, if you wanna check it out...**

**See ya at my next burst of inspiration!  
>WolfyBD<strong>


End file.
